Wanted Recherchés morts ou morts
by LunaBlackAngela
Summary: Pourquoi faut-il que je le perde alors que nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme moi ? Est-il pire que moi d'ailleurs ? Aucune idée mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que... je l'aime.
1. Chapitre 01 - Retour

**Chapitre 01 : Retour**

.

 _(Pdv femme)_

 _._

 _(Un jour… Dans l'une des nombreuses ruelles de Paris…)_

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Jusqu'à dernière nouvelle… Tu es bien l'une de ses "employées" ?"

 **Employée** \- "Hmph !... A toi de me le dire !... Après tout, je ne suis que ce dont tu veux que je sois, n'est-ce pas ?!"

 **Femme** \- "Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi sinon tu sais très bien ce qui pourrait malencontreusement t'arriver… Non ?"

.

 _En même temps que je disais cela, je caressais son visage de pute à l'aide de la lame acérée de mon couteau que je "reçus" de la part de mon père… après l'avoir tué ! Et ce… une dizaine d'années en arrière._

 _._

 **Employée** \- "Si tu fais ça, tu auras de gros soucis avec mon "employeur""

 **Femme** \- "Hmph !... Ah oui ?!... Lesquels ?, dis-moi…"

 **Employée** \- "Devine"

 **Femme** \- "Désolée ma pouf mais… Je n'ai jamais aimé les devinettes"

.

 _Je la plaquai un peu plus contre le mur froid de l'une des maisons du passage sombre et lugubre où on était et me rapprochai de sa figure._

 _J'en profitai par la même occasion pour lui arracher ses vêtements avec mon arme blanche tout en lui effleurant la peau._

.

 **Employée** \- "Il va te faire ta peau, salope ! Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas chialer et que tu vas même regretter le jour où ta mère t'a mise au monde !... Tu le supplieras même de mettre fin à tes jours".

.

 _J'esquissai d'abord un léger sourire avant de rigoler ouvertement devant elle._

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Tu sais, gamine… Celui ou celle qui me fera regretter d'être née n'est, quant à lui ou elle, pas encore né(e)… Et ce n'est pas ton boss qui y arrivera… Compris ?!"

 **Employée** \- "Dis ce que tu veux mais… Attends !… Tu viens bien de m'appeler "gamine" ?"

 **Femme** \- "Oui, pourquoi ? !"

 **Employée** \- "Je vois... Lui aussi le fait..."

 **Femme** \- "Il fait quoi ?!"

 **Employée** \- "M'appeler "gamine"... Après tout,... tu lui ressembles"

 **Femme** \- "Comment ça ?! Je lui ressemble ?"

 **Employée** \- "Ouais !... Quand je te regarde, tu me fais penser à lui. Tu as la même façon de parler et de te comporter que lui"

 **Femme** \- "Mhh… Je vois… Pourrais-tu me le décrire ?!"

.

 _Je m'écartai d'elle de deux ou trois pas, rangeai mon couteau dans la poche droite de mon pantalon, croisai les bras et plongeai mon regard dans le sien._

.

 **Employée** \- _(soupire)_ Il est petit mais pas au point d'être un nain, a de courts cheveux châtain, des lunettes de soleil noires, une chemise et une veste de la même couleur ainsi qu'un 9mm et une clope qu'il a constamment au coin des lèvres. Il a aussi une marque dans le cou comme si c'était un tatouage. En plus, c'est le plus grand criminel pervers du monde. Tout le monde le craint mais tous veulent sa peau"

 **Femme** \- "Mhh… Intéressant… Quel est son nom ?"

 **Employée** \- "Ça te servira à quoi de le savoir ?!"

 **Femme** \- "Tu sais… J'ai un certain sens de l'étiquette qui fait que l'assassin doit toujours connaître le nom de sa victime et inversement mais aussi… J'aime être au courant de leurs noms et puis,.. Qui sait ?... Si tu es gentille et docile et que tu me le donnes, je pourrais, dans un excès de grâce et de bonté, peut-être t'épargner… En plus, comme je suis de bonne humeur, tu as plus de chance de t'en sortir vivante donc… A ta place, je sauterais sur l'occasion car elle ne se représentera pas deux fois"

 **Employée** \- "Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?"

 **Femme** \- "Parce que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite pute sans défense alors que moi, je peux te déglinguer de la manière que je désire… Alors ? Convaincue ?"

.

 _Je m'approchai d'elle et glissa mes doigts sur sa joue gauche tout en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres avant, finalement, de lui voler un baiser._

 _Elle me scrutait, confuse, tandis que moi, je ne pouvais me priver de sourire, amusée._

.

 **Employée** \- "Non !, et puis,... Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?!"

 **Femme** \- "Je ne joue pas… Je savoure…"

 **Employée** \- "Si tu espères me baiser, tu peux toujours rêver… Salope !"

.

 _A cet instant, je souris, l'attrapai par ses cheveux et tirai violemment sa tête en arrière._

 _Je m'emparai de mon flingue, un 9mm, et le lui collai en-dessous du menton pour lui dire ensuite…_

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Premièrement, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te baiser car tu ne m'intéresses pas ! Deuxièmement, j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire et troisièmement,... Je n'ai pas très envie de salir ma chatte et mon intimité par une meuf qui n'est même pas une pute de luxe mais juste… une pute de bas étage… Alors t'es gentille mais... De un, tu redescends de ton piédestal et de deux… Tu me dis son nom ou je te ferai souffrir mais selon MES traditions !... Pigé ?!"

 **Employée** \- "O… Oui !..."

 **Femme** \- "C'est bien... Gentille fille..."

.

 _Je la relâchai et lui tapotai la joue._

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Son nom ?!"

 **Employée** \- _(déglutit)_ "P… Patron…"

 **Femme** \- "Pardon ?! Tu peux répéter ?!"

 **Employée** \- "M… Mon "boss" se prénomme "Patron"..."

 **Femme** \- "Mhh… Je vois…"

.

 _Quand elle prononça son nom, ma surprise fut telle que j'en fus choquée mais ne laissai rien apparaître comme expression sur mon visage._

 _Je lui tendis ensuite un morceau de papier et un stylo et la força à écrire l'adresse où il habitait._

 _Au début, elle refusa mais changea rapidement d'avis lorsque je posai l'extrémité du canon de mon arme sur sa tempe._

 _Cela fait, je le lus et le rangeai dans l'une des poches de ma veste. Je continuais de l'observer, amusée._

 _._

 **Employée** \- "Je… Je peux partir ?..."

 **Femme** \- "Dis-moi ton nom d'abord !"

 **Employée** \- "Ta… Tatiana…"

 **Femme** \- "Je dois admettre que c'est un bien joli nom. Tu es de quelle nationalité ?"

 **Tatiana** \- "Russe"

 **Femme** \- _(soupire)_ "Très bien !... Comme je n'ai plus besoin de toi, tu peux dégager"

 **Tatiana** \- "M… Merci…"

.

 _Je la laissai courir quelques mètres et… subitement, une balle se logea à l'arrière de son crâne et fît éclater ce qui lui servait de cerveau._

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Pauvre idiote !... Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser t'enfuir comme ça et tout lui raconter ?... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide… Enfin !... A nous deux, maintenant… Patron !"

.

 _Elle tomba raide morte, face contre terre, et son sang la noyant dans une odeur à la fois douce et savoureuse pour mes narines qui fît gargouiller mon estomac._

 _._

 **Femme** \- "Ah ?! Je devrais peut-être aller manger avant de m'occuper de lui… C'est sûr que le challenge serait plus intéressant avec un manque d'énergie mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque… Sans compter qu'elle m'a donné faim avec ce doux fumet de liquide rouge poisseux qui était le sien"

.

 _Je replaçai mon arme à feu dans mon pantalon, derrière mes reins, et marchai en direction du restaurant végétarien le plus proche après avoir bu un peu de l'hémoglobine qui coulait dans ses veines._


	2. Chapitre 02 - Arrivée surprise

_(Pdv femme)_

.

 _C'était un mardi du mois de novembre… Celui du 15 novembre 2023… Il devait être en plein milieu de l'après-midi lorsque j'arrivai devant l'immeuble à l'adresse indiquée par la feu pute de ma cible._

 _Je suppose que vous me demandez la raison pour laquelle « il » est ma cible… Tout simplement parce qu'il s'agit de l'homme le plus puissant mais aussi le plus redouté et que j'ai tout bonnement envie de prendre sa place car être la numéro deux ne me suffit plus. En plus, je veux montrer à mon pire ennemi qu'il a grandement intérêt de me lâcher les basques._

 _Je veux surpasser tout le monde et prouver que je mérite le titre le plus convoité des personnes de notre genre… être la « plus grande criminelle du monde » mais… pour cela, il me faut éliminer celui qui se trouve au-dessus de moi et qui se prénomme « Patron ». Nom bizarre ceci dit… Enfin, pour celui qui était le number one, ça convenait assez bien à son titre._

 _Néanmoins, ce « nom » ne me semblait pas inconnu car en l'entendant, j'avais ressenti une drôle de sensation au fond de moi. Ce n'était pas de la peur, loin de là, mais plutôt quelque chose de très profond que je n'avais jamais éprouvé au courant de mon existence._

 _De plus, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… comme si un imprévu allait avoir lieu._

 _J'avançai lentement vers la porte d'entrée et frappai._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme avec un kigurumi de panda vînt m'ouvrir…_

 _._

 **Panda** – « Bonjour ? »

 **Femme** – « Ah ?! Euh… bonjour ! »

.

 _J'étais très surprise de voir cet homme revêtant ce drôle d'habit et le scrutai de la tête aux pieds, étant sur mes gardes et prête à dégainer en cas de danger._

 _Il me scruta, confus, et me demanda…_

.

 **Panda** – « Vous êtes ? »

 **Femme** – « Oh pardon !... Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis une amie et collègue du Patron. C'est bien ici qu'il habite ? »

 **Panda** – « Oui, oui ! Bien sûr !... »

 **Femme** – « Vous me rassurez… Vous savez s'il est là ? »

 **Panda** – « Je crains que non mais… vous pouvez l'attendre ici si vous le désirez »

 **Femme** – « Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil »

 **Panda** – « D… De rien »

.

 _Il m'invita à entrer et me fît la bise pour me saluer, chose étrange pour moi._

 _J'analysai d'abord les lieux en scrutant ce qu'il y avait autour de moi tout en prenant mon air de fille « normale » tout en lui souriant gentiment._

.

 **Femme** – « C'est joli chez vous »

 **Panda** – « Merci » _(souriant)_ « Mais au fait,… je ne me suis même pas présenté. Mon nom est Maître Panda et je suis son frère. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

 **Femme** – « Enchantée ! Je… »

.

 _Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire mon vrai nom… Imaginez qu'il le répète à ma cible (ce qu'il fera sûrement), je serai probablement, voire très probablement, grillée et ma mission échouera._

 _Cependant, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait._

 _En effet, c'était comme si le visage de ce jeune homme m'était familier alors que, pourtant,… Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais vu dans le passé._

 _Qui plus est, il ressemblait étrangement à celui qui était dans mes rêves depuis plusieurs semaines. Sa taille, sa corpulence et son apparence y ressemblaient mais ce n'était pas lui pour_ _autant… Fallait dire que la personne de mes songes ne portait nullement cet accoutrement mais plutôt, un style plus… badboy, criminel mais aussi et surtout,… sexy._

 _Je n'étais jamais parvenue à voir clairement son visage car il était à la fois loin de moi à certains moments tandis qu'à d'autres, j'étais dans ses bras mais je voyais flou. C'était comme si je disparaissais à petit feu, en pleine agonie. En repensant à tout ça, je commençais à avoir des doutes… Des doutes à propos de la vérité mais en particulier sur l'identité de l'individu que je me devais d'abattre afin de me hisser au sommet de la hiérarchie du crime._

.

 **Femme** – _« Et si le Patron était… ? Non !... Pas possible !... Tout le monde m'a dit qu'il était mort depuis des années mais… Non !... Ça ne peut pas être lui ! Ce… Ce n'est pas possible et ce,… même si celui que j'ai en face de moi a un air de ressemblance avec celui qui est sur la photo avec moi alors que je devais à peine avoir 14 ans. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi ! Je… Je suis perdue ! »_

.

 _Les doutes me persécutaient, une fois de plus, me privant de mes moyens pour réfléchir._

 _Mon regard était perdu dans le vide et mes pensées dans le néant._

 _._

 **Panda** – « Tout va bien ? »

.

 _Sa voix me sortît de mes songes et je l'observai. Il avait l'air inquiet, on dirait._

.

 **Panda** – « Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? »

 **Femme** – « Oui, oui… ça va. Ne vous inquiétez pas »

 **Panda** – « Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien pourtant… Vous songiez à quelque chose en particulier ? »

 **Femme** – « Euh… Je… Je réfléchissais »

 **Panda** – « Vous voulez m'en parler autour d'une tasse de café ou un verre ? »

 **Femme** – « Une tasse de café, ce serait cool. Merci. Ceci dit,… je n'ai pas fort envie de discuter de mes rêvasseries »

 **Panda** – « Comme vous le sentez… Suivez-moi ! »

.

 _Il m'emmena dans la cuisine où je m'installai sur l'une des chaises libres tandis que lui préparait le breuvage qu'il nous servît, une fois celui-ci prêt._

.

 **Panda** – « Dites-moi… Vous avez des soucis que vous souhaitez voir mon frère ? »

 **Femme** – _(soupire)_ « J'ai des ennuis, c'est un fait, mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue »

 **Panda** – « Ah ?! Et quelle est-elle ? »

 **Femme** – « Rien qui vous concerne, voyez-vous. »

 **Panda** – « Si vous le dites »

 **Femme** – « Ai-je bien compris ce dont vous venez de dire à l'instant ? Vous êtes frères ? »

 **Panda** – « Euh… oui… Pourquoi ? »

 **Femme** – « Je sais que ma question va vous paraître bizarre mais… »

 **Panda** – « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

 **Femme** – « Serait-ce possible de voir des photos de lui ? »

 **Panda** – « Euh… » _(perdu)_

 **Femme** – « Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en vrai alors j'… j'aimerais bien voir à quoi il ressemble, s'il vous plaît »

 **Panda** – « Je vois… Je vais vous en montrer une. Ne bougez pas, j'arrive de suite ! »

.

 _Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule avec moi-même._

 _Il revînt peu de temps après, tenant une photo dans sa main droite. Il se plaça à ma gauche et me la déposa sur la table. Je le remerciai, lui souris et jetai un œil à cette dernière._

 _Ma surprise en le voyant fût telle que je ne parvenais plus à penser. Celui qui était sur l'image correspondait à l'homme dans mes rêves mais aussi et surtout, avait un air de ressemblance avec le garçon de mon passé inconnu._

 _Sans compter que… la marque sur son cou. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle était presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle sur mon omoplate droite. Il s'agissait d'un numéro à l'intérieur d'un triangle avec la pointe vers le bas, côte à côte avec le papillon qui était similaire à celui que j'ai._

 _Des larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues. Je… Je… Je n'y croyais pas !... Il… Il avait l'air bel et bien vivant. Depuis tout ce temps… Toutes ces années passées à le chercher et c'est au moment où je veux tuer mon rival que sa potentielle existence se révèle à moi._

 _Mon ennemi… La personne qui est au-dessus de moi et que tout le monde craint n'est autre que lui ! Ça a l'air à la fois incroyable mais aussi et surtout, impossible alors que tout cela semble si réel._

 _Je ne sais pas ou plutôt, je ne sais plus quoi faire…_

 _Soudainement, une violente migraine me frappa de plein fouet, due à mon rêve mais aussi à une tonne d'images, de souvenirs (à première vue) douloureux qui me revinrent en mémoire._

 _La douleur fût telle que je pris ma tête entre mes mains (un réflexe lorsque j'ai ça) et hurlai._

 _._

 **Panda** – « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

.

 _Je ne pouvais plus prononcer le moindre mot à l'exception de crier._

.

 **Panda** – « Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît !... »

.

 _Tout à coup, j'entendis d'autres voix à l'endroit où nous étions._

 _._

 **Voix 1** – « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! »

 **Voix 2** – « Mathieu, j'ai peur… »

 **Panda** – « Viens m'aider, Mat' ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Geek ! Va chercher le Prof ! »

 **Geek** – « Tout de suite ! »

 **Panda** – « Mathieu ?! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît ! »

 **Mathieu** – « J'arrive ! »

.

 _Quelques millisecondes plus tard, à bout de force, je m'écroulai sur le panda qui me rattrapa de justesse avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _(Pdv Panda)_

.

 _Alors que j'appelais mon créateur à l'aide, la jeune femme s'effondra et j'eus juste le temps de la récupérer avant qu'elle touche le sol, tête la première._

 _._

 **Panda** – « Mademoiselle ?! Mademoiselle ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Panda ? »

 **Panda** – « Je ne sais pas »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu ne sais pas ? »

 **Panda** – « Bah… nan… Je ne sais pas. Tout ce dont je sais, c'est qu'on discutait et tout, puis, elle m'a demandé de voir une photo du Patron. Je lui en ai apporté une, ensuite, elle y a jeté un œil et sans que je comprenne pourquoi… elle s'est sentie mal et vient de faire un malaise »

 **Mathieu** – _« Bordel !... Qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu encore ?! »_ « Tu la connais ? »

 **Panda** – « Absolument pas ! Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui »

.

 _Je la déposai à terre, sa tête sur mes genoux._

 _Je l'entendais gémir de douleur et la voyais s'agiter alors que Mathieu et moi tentions de la maintenir et de la calmer afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Tu sais le pourquoi de sa venue ? »

 **Panda** – « Elle aimerait voir le boss à ce qu'elle m'a dit »

 **Mathieu** – « Et pourquoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Aucune idée… D'ailleurs, il vient quand le Prof ?! »

.

 _Au même instant où je criai après lui, il débarqua parmi nous._

.

 **Prof** – « Ça va, ça va… Pas la peine d'alerter tout le quartier nan plus ! »

 **Panda** – « Grrrrrrrrr »

 **Prof** – « Tout doux, la peluche… Tout doux… »

.

 _Il s'avança lentement vers moi en disant ça, la peur se lisant sur son visage._

.

 **Panda** – « Ta gueule et rends-toi utile pour une fois ! »

 **Prof** – « Me rendre utile pour une fois ?! Mais va te faire foutre avec ta copine ! »

.

 _Il tourna les talons tandis que Mathieu ajouta…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Reviens ici, Prof, s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas sa copine mais y a de très fortes chances que ce soit une amie du Patron »

 **Prof** – « Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Le Patron ne peut pas avoir d'amis ! C'est impossible le connaissant ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Faut croire que si pourtant… »

 **Prof** – « Tu te trompes ! Je suis persuadé que c'est la petite-amie du Panda ou alors une pute du Patron, c'est tout ! »

.

 _A bout de nerfs, je me relevai, m'approchai du Prof, le pris par son col, le soulevai et lui hurlai à la figure…_

 _._

 **Panda** – « Ce n'est pas ma copine car je suis gay et ce n'est pas nan plus l'un de ses jouets ! »

 **Prof** – « Comment tu le sais ?! »

 **Panda** – « Ça se voit à la manière dont elle s'habille et puis, elle ne m'aurait pas quémandé de voir une photo de lui ! »

 **Prof** – « Pourquoi pas ?! »

 **Panda** – « Parce que ! »

 **Prof** – « Tu ne réussiras pas à me convaincre sans preuve »

 **Femme** – « Fermez-la un peu !... »

.

 _Sa voix froide et faible émergea de son corps, encore inconscient jusqu'ici._

 _Je lâchai le Prof et revînt avec Mathieu auprès d'elle où je m'agenouillai._

.

 **Panda** – « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

 **Femme** – « J'ai déjà été mieux à vrai dire… »

 **Panda** – « Je me doute »

 **Femme** – « Il est déjà là ? »

 **Panda** – « Pas encore, non »

 **Mathieu** – « Il revient pour l'heure du repas, c'est-à-dire 19 heures et il n'est que 16h35 »

 **Femme** – « Oh… Je vois… J'attendrai dans ce cas »

 **Mathieu** – « Comme vous voulez. Panda ?! Tu peux me filer un coup de main pour la porter dans la chambre du Patron ? »

 **Femme** – « Pas besoin… Je peux y aller toute seule »

 **Mathieu** – « Bien sûr… surtout vu votre état et en plus, vous ne savez même pas où elle est donc… »

 **Femme** – « …Indiquez-la-moi alors ! »

.

 _Je la voyais se mettre debout, péniblement, et de tenter de marcher vers le salon._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Pas question ! »

 **Femme** – « Dites-le… ! »

.

 _Elle tomba, face contre terre, alors que Mathieu et le Prof la loupèrent de peu._

 _Je courus vers elle mais Mathieu me fît signe de rester là où j'étais et de ne pas bouger._

 _Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas son geste…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Laisse… Je m'en occupe »

 **Panda** – « Mhh… Très bien »

.

 _Je le laissai faire et attendis son retour auprès de nous._

 _._

 **Prof** – « Je vais retourner dans mon labo pour ma part »

 **Panda** – « Fais comme bon te semble, je m'en fous »

 **Prof** – « Mhh… »

.

 _Lui aussi quitta la salle, me laissant tout seul comme un con ici. J'en profitai pour prévenir le Patron de la venue de cette jeune femme en lui envoyant un message auquel il me répondît simplement par un :_ « Très bien. J'arrive »

 _Après cela, je me dirigeai vers le jardin où j'en profitai pour fumer une clope alors que Mathieu vînt me rejoindre peu après._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Je ne savais pas que tu fumais »

 **Panda** – « Bah… comme ça tu le sais, maintenant »

 **Mathieu** – « Mouais… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

 **Panda** – « A propos ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Que tu fumes et que tu aimes les hommes »

 **Panda** – « Tout bêtement parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne et puis,… Depuis quand ma sexualité t'intéresse ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Depuis que tu l'as dit »

 **Panda** – « Ça te pose un problème ? »

 **Mathieu** – « De quoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Que je sois gay »

 **Mathieu** – « Aucun »

 **Panda** – « Tant mieux »

 **Mathieu** – « Ça devrait ? »

 **Panda** – « Non »

 **Mathieu** – « Tant mieux alors »

 **Panda** – « ….. »

 **Mathieu** – « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

 **Panda** – « Parce que »

 **Mathieu** – « Parce que quoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ça te préoccupe et puis, j'ai aussi le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, non ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Bien sûr que si »

 **Panda** – « Bah alors ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Rien, rien… »

.

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, un claquement de porte résonna tandis que cette dernière laissa apparaître celui que personne ne s'attendait à voir rentrer plus tôt. C'était le « Patron », toujours la clope au bec, ses yeux camouflés par ses éternelles lunettes de soleil, son arme derrière le dos et les mains dans les poches._

 _D'après ce que je pouvais apercevoir, il semblait être curieux de savoir qui pouvait être cette jeune femme désirant tant le voir vu qu'il n'était que 17h05._

 _Pour tout vous dire… le fait qu'il revienne plus tôt que d'habitude ne se produit pas très souvent et c'est même assez rare en fait._

 _Etonnés (même si pas tant que ça personnellement), nous retournâmes à l'intérieur dans le but d'accueillir notre frangin._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Tu rentres tôt, aujourd'hui ? »

 **Patron** – « Ça te pose un souci, gamin ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Non, non… Je dis juste que, venant de toi, c'est bizarre. C'est tout »

 **Patron** – « Je suis chez moi donc je rentre quand je veux et puis,… J'ai de la visite à ce qu'il paraît, nan ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Qui t'a prévenu ? »

 **Panda** – « Moi »

 **Mathieu** – _(soupire)_ « Evidemment… »

 **Patron** – « La gamine est où ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Dans ta chambre mais fais attention à elle et ne lui fais AUCUN mal ou je te jure que tu vas morfler… »

 **Patron** – « Tu tiens à elle, gamin ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Sans plus »

 **Patron** – « Pourquoi tu dis ça alors ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Elle est faible car elle s'est sentie mal au point de faire un malaise »

 **Patron** – « Ah merde !... »

 **Mathieu** – « Comme tu dis alors, s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure, n'en profite pas pour… »

 **Panda** – « …pour qu'elle soit une victime supplémentaire à ta collection »

 **Patron** – « Te tracasse pas, gamin. Je serai gentil avec elle »

 **Panda** – « Ce serait pas plus mal et puis, ça changerait pour une fois »

 **Patron** – « La ferme, la peluche ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ! »

 **Panda** – « Mhh… »

.

 _Il s'avança en direction du couloir, pénétra dedans et ferma derrière lui._


	3. Chapitre 03 - Révélations

**Chapitre 03 : Révélations**

.

 _(Pdv Patron)_

.

 _Il était 17h20…_

 _Je gravis une à une les marches en direction de ma chambre, ouvris la porte et à la seconde même après avoir posé mes doigts sous l'interrupteur, une voix à la fois faible et inquiète se fît entendre._

 _._

 **Femme** – « Patron ? »

.

 _Etrangement, sa voix me rappelait les souvenirs d'une personne défunte que j'avais dû connaître à un moment mais il m'était impossible de retrouver son nom._

 _J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur et la lumière, éclairant mon antre par la même occasion, dévoila le visage de mon interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une demoiselle qui était étendue dans mon lit, pointant un flingue sur moi._

 _L'apercevoir me mît littéralement sous le choc… Ce n'était pas possible !... Co… Comment pouvait-elle être ici ?_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Impossible !... »

 **Femme** – « Vu ton expression, on dirait que je ne te suis pas inconnue. Je me trompe ? »

 **Patron** – « Ce n'est pas possible ?!... Comment es-tu ?... »

 **Femme** – « Comment je suis « quoi »» ?

 **Patron** – « Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? »

 **Femme** – « Pourquoi aurais-je dû être morte ? »

 **Patron** – « Pour rien… Laisse tomber… »

 **Femme** – « Le pourquoi du fait que je sois encore en vie est juste que ça n'a pas encore été mon heure. Par contre,… je ne veux pas dire mais… on dirait que ça fait un bail,… petit-frère »

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ? »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est ainsi que je m'appelle en effet »

.

 _Elle me répondît en me souriant tendrement tout en déposant son arme sur la table de chevet située à sa gauche alors que moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes larmes couler._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Ce n'est pas possible ?! Ça ne peut pas être toi !,… Mélissa »

 **Mélissa** – « Bah si… Je suis la seule et unique pourtant »

 **Patron** – « Impossible ! Je t'ai vue et ressentie mourir devant mes yeux ! Tu ne peux pas !... Tu ne peux pas être ma sœur ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Il semblerait bien que si, cependant. D'après les photos, tes caractéristiques physiques, ton attitude,… Tu sembles correspondre en tous points au frère que j'ai perdu de vue depuis si longtemps »

.

 _Suite à ses mots, elle se redressa et soupira avant de me tourner le dos._

 _Elle retira sa veste de costume ainsi que son chemisier qu'elle souleva, dévoilant son dos._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Cette, ou plutôt, ces marques doivent te dire quelque chose, nan ?

.

 _Je m'avançai, méfiant, et observai de plus près._

 _Je ne pouvais y croire ! Elle avait les mêmes tatouages (ou presque) que ceux que mes frangins et moi avions sur nos corps !_

 _Je les lui effleurai délicatement pendant que les souvenirs, une partie du moins, me revinrent à l'esprit._

 _._

 **Mélissa** – « Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

.

 _La seule réponse que je pus lui fournir fût de la retourner et de la prendre dans mes bras._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Je… Je croyais que tu étais… »

 **Mélissa** – « Je sais et moi aussi à vrai dire »

 **Patron** – « Tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Toi aussi, si tu savais »

.

 _Je pouvais sentir ses pleurs sur mon épaule mais je n'arrivais pas à me décrocher d'elle, la serrant aussi fort que possible et ressentant sa chaleur à travers mes vêtements._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Comment as-tu appris que je vivais ici ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Euh… Par une de tes « employées »»

 **Patron** – Hein ?

 **Mélissa** – « Bah… je suis allée voir une de tes « employées » qui me l'a dit. Par contre, je ne savais pas que c'était toi »

 **Patron** – « Comment ça ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Mon ancien petit-ami et patron te recherchait sans que je le sache. De sa part, j'ai été guidée sur la piste de l'une de tes putes afin de te trouver et t'abattre »

.

 _Au même instant, elle baissa la tête et pleura encore plus en me compressant contre elle._

 _Quant à moi, j'étais encore plus choqué._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Quoi ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Désolée… Quand je me suis aperçue qu'il s'agissait de toi, j'ai refusé et j'ai changé d'avis. En t'attendant, je lui ai envoyé un message disant qu'il pouvait aller crever encore plus et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à venir s'attaquer à toi ou aux autres »

.

 _Je me décrochai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Il t'a répondu quoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « … »

 **Patron** – « Il t'a répondu ?!, je te demande »

 **Mélissa** – « R… Rien »

 **Patron** – « Tu mens ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Laisse-moi gérer ça, s'il te plaît »

 **Patron** – « Pas question ! »

 **Mélissa** – « S'il te plaît… »

 **Patron** – _(soupire)_ « …..ok …comme tu veux »

.

 _Evidemment, je lui disais cela pour lui faire plaisir mais en fait, je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser agir toute seule._

 _Elle a dû remarquer que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais mais ne releva pas._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Qui est l'homme voulant ma mort ? »

 **Mélissa** – « ….. »

 **Patron** – « Qui est-il ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Si je te dis son nom, tu le rechercheras, tu iras pour le tuer mais ce sera toi qui mourra »

 **Patron** – « C'est sympa de voir que tu as confiance en moi »

 **Mélissa** – « Je sais que tu es comme moi et que tu fonceras tête baissée dans la gueule du loup »

 **Patron** – « J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui veut me buter, non ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Non »

 **Patron** – _(soupire)_ « Très bien… Je n'irai pas »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne te crois pas »

 **Patron** – « Je te le jure que je n'irai pas ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Mhh… » _(soupire)_ «Son nom est… Chikafusa… Chikafusa Kinomoto »

 **Patron** – « Chikafusa Kinomoto ?! Le chef de la plus grande mafia japonaise en France ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Oui »

 **Patron** – « Ah merde !... »

 **Mélissa** – « Comme tu le dis »

.

 _Quand elle me dévoila cela, j'étais sidéré. Je ne parvenais pas m'imaginer une chose pareille et encore moins le fait que ma grande-sœur bossait pour eux et qu'en plus, elle était en couple avec le mafieux le plus redouté de France._

 _Je devais bien admettre que nous allions avoir du mal à nous sortir de cette affaire mais il était de mon devoir de tous les protéger de ce malade._

 _._

 **Mélissa** – « Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne savent pas où nous sommes »

 **Patron** – « Tu en es sûre ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Certaine »

 **Patron** – « Si tu le dis »

 **Mélissa** – « A ce que je vois,… Je suis obligée de te faire confiance alors que toi, non… Je ne veux pas dire mais c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité »

 **Patron** – « C'est pas ça mais… »

 **Mélissa** – « Mais ? »

 **Patron** – « Je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrive quelque chose aux autres à cause de ton ex »

.

 _Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, la tourna, ferma les yeux et attendît quelques longues secondes avant de me répondre._

 _._

 **Mélissa** – « Je comprends »

.

 _Je pris doucement sa main et la serra dans la mienne. Je me rapprochai de son oreille et lui chuchotai…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Ne t'en fais pas ! Il ne vous arrivera rien »

 **Mélissa** – « Je sais »

.

 _En disant ça, elle avait l'air sûr d'elle… comme si elle me cachait quelque chose._

 _Je ferai en sorte de la garder à l'œil afin d'éviter qu'elle fasse une connerie._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Tu as dit aux autres qui tu étais ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Non »

 **Patron** – « Viens que je te les présente »

 **Mélissa** – « Pas besoin »

 **Patron** – « Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Parce que »

 **Patron** – « Parce que quoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Parce que je ne vais probablement pas rester ici très longtemps et donc ça ne servira à rien qu'ils me connaissent »

 **Patron** – « Tu comptes m'abandonner alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Non !... C'est juste que tu as une famille et donc je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par ma faute. C'est tout »

 **Patron** – « C'est tout ?! C'est tout ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! C'est donc tout ce que ça te fait ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « …. »

.

 _Je me mis debout et fis les cent pas dans la chambre pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Enervé par sa réaction, je devais me contrôler pour ne pas exploser._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Putain mais j'y crois pas ! Tu reviens comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir pour quoi ?!... pour, subitement, te barrer de la même façon ?! Non mais tu rêves là ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire, tu peux toujours courir ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir !, et puis, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu sais que je le ferai »

 **Patron** – « Pourquoi tu es venue alors ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Pour rien ! Sinan te tuer comme il était prévu au début »

.

 _Elle se leva et accourût vers la porte qu'elle ouvrît. Elle fût sur le point de sortir quand je l'attrapai par le poignet._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Lâche-moi ! »

 **Patron** – « Non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Lâche-moi, bordel de merde ! »

 **Patron** – « Il en est hors de question ! »

.

Elle se détacha de moi et me donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire avant de s'enfuir hors de la maison.

Légèrement sonné, je la suivis dans la rue en lui courant après.

.

 **Patron** – « Reviens, s'il te plaît ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Non ! »

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ! »

.

 _A l'entente de son nom, elle s'arrêta net pour me faire face, me scrutant d'un regard noir et sa voix devenant rauque et menaçante._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Ne prononce plus jamais mon nom en public ! »

 **Patron** – « Pourquoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Parce que je suis recherchée, tout comme toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

 **Patron** – « Je sais, gamine ! Désolé… Juste par Kinomoto ou bien… ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Kinomoto, notamment, mais aussi par… Attention ! »

.

 _Elle se jeta sur moi lorsqu'un coup de feu retentît et me fît tomber au sol._

 _Elle se redressa, s'empara de son 9mm qui était caché par sa veste au milieu des reins et tira en direction de l'ennemi. Celui-ci était planqué dans une ruelle face à nous, à ma gauche, à quelques mètres de là où nous étions._

 _Un échange de tirs s'ensuivît mais ne dura pas très longtemps vu qu'elle le buta d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Nous nous étions mis à l'abri derrière une voiture, prêt à prendre la relève en cas de besoin._

 _Lorsque cela fût terminé, nous nous remettions debout tandis je la regardai et lui demandai si ça allait et si elle n'avait rien._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne crois pas, non »

.

 _Elle chuta à genoux, puis, de tout son long à mes pieds._

 _D'habitude, ça m'aurait fait sourire mais là… j'étais inquiet. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés._

.

 **Patron** – « Grande-sœur ?! Grande-sœur ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça va aller, gamin… Ne t'en fais pas pour moi »

 **Patron** – « Dis pas de connerie ! Laisse-moi y jeter un œil »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça va que je te dis… »

 **Patron** – « Cesse de me mentir, tu veux ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Fais comme tu veux »

 **Patron** – « Mhh… »

.

 _Je la retournai doucement sur le dos, dégageai sa veste de chaque côté et remarquai une plaie importante au niveau de l'estomac, à droite, ainsi qu'une autre entre les côtes du même côté._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Il ne t'a pas loupé en tout cas »

 **Mélissa** – « Arf !... Estime-toi heureux de ne pas te les avoir pris à ma place »

 **Patron** – « Mouais… mais à choisir, j'aurais préféré »

 **Mélissa** – « Hmph ! Imbécile que tu es ! »

 **Patron** – « Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas ton imbécile de frère pour rien »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire »

 **Patron** – « Hmph !... Partons d'ici avant que d'autres comme lui n'arrivent »

 **Mélissa** – « Mhh… Ça me va »

.

 _Je glissai mes bras sous ses reins et ses genoux, la soulevai délicatement et la transportai rapidement chez moi après avoir prévenu les autres._

 _Sur le chemin, j'entendis des pleurs venant d'elle et constatai qu'elle s'était agrippée à mon costume._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît »

 **Mélissa** – « Excuse-moi… »

 **Patron** – « T'excuser de quoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « D'être revenue et de t'avoir apporté mes soucis en plus »

 **Patron** – « Raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu n'es fautive en rien, grande-sœur »

 **Mélissa** – « Bien sûr que si ! »

 **Patron** – « Non »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi ? »

 **Patron** – « Pourquoi "quoi" ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi te comportes-tu comme ça avec moi ? »

 **Patron** – « A ton avis… »

 **Mélissa** – « Je… Je ne sais pas »

 **Patron** – « Tout simplement parce que tu es ma grande-sœur et que je t'aime » _(souriant)_

 **Mélissa** – « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

 **Patron** – « Oui »

 **Mélissa** – _(agrippant encore plus le tissu)_ « Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup »

.

 _Je lui souris tout simplement en guise de réponse tout en continuant la route vers chez moi._

 _Environ trente minutes plus tard, c'est-à-dire vers 19h10, nous arrivâmes à destination. Je gravis une à une les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage où était notre appartement._

 _Je chuchotai à l'oreille de Mélissa…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Grande-sœur… Nous sommes rentrés. On ne craint plus rien, maintenant »

 **Mélissa** – « … »

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ?! Mélissa ?! »

.

 _Elle ne répondait plus à mes appels et ses bras pendaient dans le vide._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ! Réveille-toi ! Mélissa ! »

.

 _J'essayais tant bien que mal de la réveiller mais en vain._

 _Inquiet et pressé, la portant telle une princesse, je donnai plusieurs coups de pieds à la suite dans la porte avant de la défoncer._

 _En entrant, des gémissements se firent entendre tandis que le Panda et le Geek s'étaient rameutés près de nous._

 _Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil autour de moi et remarquai que le gamin, Mathieu donc, était à ma gauche, le cul au sol, ses mains sur son nez._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! »

 **Panda** – « Tout va bien ici ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? »

 **Panda** – « Euh… Comme ça, je dirais non »

 **Mathieu** – « Bah alors ?! »

 **Patron** – « Désolé, gamin »

 **Panda** – « Désolé de m'inquiéter !... _"Il me gave à toujours me parler comme ça ! Attends un peu, Mathieu… Le Patron et toi allez voir ce que vous allez voir… "_ »

 **Patron** – « Désolé mais c'est urgent ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Urgent en quoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Vu le sang qu'il a sur sa chemise, je dirais que l'un des deux est blessé. De plus, vu que le Patron porte la demoiselle, je pencherai que c'est elle qui l'est. D'ailleurs, tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ?! »

 **Patron** – « Moi rien »

 **Panda** – « C'est ça, c'est ça… Je parie que tu as voulu abuser d'elle mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire et tu lui as tiré dessus avec ton arme ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu racontes n'importe quoi, la peluche ! »

 **Panda** – « Cesse de mentir, tu veux ! »

 **Patron** – « Ferme-la et pousse-toi de mon chemin ! »

 **Panda** – « Pas question ! »

 **Patron** – « Barre-toi ou je t'explose la cervelle ! »

 **Panda** – « Je ne bouger… ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Laisse-le passer, Panda ! »

 **Panda** – « Mais pourquoi ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie d'avoir une mort sur la conscience »

 **Panda** – « C'est ça,…Bien sûr… Tu penses que je vais te croire ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Crois ce que tu veux mais c'est vrai »

 **Panda** – « Mouais… »

.

 _Le Panda s'écarta et me laissa passer, non sans un regard mauvais, pour rejoindre les escaliers que je montai rapidement afin d'aller dans ma chambre._

 _Je la déposai sur le lit et demandai aux autres qui étaient toujours en bas d'aller chercher le Prof de manière qu'il puisse la soigner._

 _Je la déshabillai entièrement (à l'exception de ses sous-vêtements tout de même) et aperçus l'ampleur des blessures. Elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang pour sombrer dans l'inconscience._

 _Mathieu, quant à lui, vînt me rejoindre._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

 **Patron** – « Après que je me sois occupé d'elle ! Et d'ailleurs, il vient quand le Prof ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver »

 **Patron** – « ….. »

 **Mathieu** – « J'espère que tu m'expliqueras ce qui s'est passé ? »

 **Patron** – « Je le ferai, gamin… Je le ferai »

.

 _Le Prof débarqua dans la pièce peu de temps après._

 _._

 **Prof** – « En quoi as-tu besoin de moi, Patron ? »

 **Patron** – « Sauve-la, gamin ! Je t'en supplie… »

 **Prof** – « Euh… »

 **Patron** – « Magne-toi, bordel ! »

 **Prof** – « Oui, oui !... Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! »

.

 _Je m'écartai et laissai le Prof faire ce qu'il avait à faire._

 _Pendant ce temps, Mathieu me força à le suivre dans son antre pour discuter. Il ordonna aux autres de ne pas nous déranger avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il était 19h47._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Alors ? »

 **Patron** – « Alors quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui s'est passé mais aussi qui est cette fille ? »

 **Patron** – _(soupire)_ « C'est ma… ma grande-sœur… Mélissa »

 **Mathieu** – « Ta grande-sœur ? »

 **Patron** – « Oui, enfin… Je devrais plutôt dire NOTRE grande-sœur »

 **Mathieu** – « Hein ?! Depuis quand on a une grande-sœur ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

 **Patron** – « Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Euh… non… Je devrais ? »

 **Patron** – « Laisse tomber… »

 **Mathieu** – « Si, raconte ! »

 **Patron** – « Pas maintenant »

 **Mathieu** – « Et pourquoi pas ? »

 **Patron** – « Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais à elle »

 **Mathieu** – _(soupire)_ « Comme tu veux… Et concernant ce qui s'est passé ? »

 **Patron** – « Nous avons été attaqués par un yakuza… un mec de la mafia japonaise »

 **Mathieu** – « Un yakuza ?! Tu es sérieux, mec ?! »

 **Patron** – « Malheureusement, oui, gamin »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les yakuza veulent ta peau, maintenant ? »

 **Patron** – « Aucune idée. Tout ce dont je sais, c'est que la mission de notre sœur était de m'éliminer »

 **Mathieu** – « Ah merde ! »

 **Patron** – « Exactement, gamin… mais quand elle s'est aperçue que c'était moi, elle a largué le puissant chef des yakuza en France et a quitté la mafia. Maintenant, ils en ont après elle aussi »

 **Mathieu** – _« Bah on n'est pas qu'un peu dans la merde mais soit…»_

 **Patron** – « On se baladait lorsque l'un d'entre eux nous tira dessus. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et a pris les coups de feu à ma place avant de lui plomber la cervelle »

 **Mathieu** – « Je vois… J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir »

 **Patron** – « Moi aussi, gamin… Moi aussi…»

 **Mathieu** – « A part ça, tu m'expliques comment on va sortir de ce merdier ? »

 **Patron** – « Je ne sais pas encore comment mais j'y réfléchis »

 **Mathieu** – « Bah réfléchis plus vite avant qu'on… »

.

 _20h17… Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et nous interrompît dans notre discussion. Mathieu ouvrît et…_

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « J'avais demandé de ne pas nous déranger ! »

 **Panda** – « Je ne viens pas pour moi mais pour la fille »

 **Patron** – « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

 **Panda** – « Un de vous deux a du B négatif comme sang ? »

 **Patron** – « Moi pourquoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Le Prof a besoin de toi immédiatement ! »

 **Patron** – « Je te suis ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Faudra qu'on continue notre discussion plus tard »

 **Patron** – « Sans souci, gamin »

.

 _Je suivis le Panda jusque dans ma chambre où je vis le binoclard soignant Mélissa alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Comment elle va ? »

 **Prof** – « Mal… Très mal… »

 **Patron** – « Le Panda m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Que puis-je faire pour me rendre utile ? »

 **Prof** – « Couche-toi à côté d'elle et laisse-toi faire ! »

 **Patron** – « Ok »

.

 _Je m'allongeai à sa droite et laissai le scientifique agir selon ses désirs._

 _Il s'approcha de moi, prît mon bras gauche, planta une aiguille dans l'une de mes veines et débuta la transfusion de mon sang en elle._

 _._

 **Prof** – « Ne bouge plus, maintenant ! »

 **Patron** – «Ça marche. Elle va s'en sortir ? »

 **Prof** – « Théoriquement, oui mais techniquement… rien n'est sûr »

 **Patron** – _(déçu)_ « Je comprends »

 **Prof** – « Si tu te sens mal, préviens-moi ! »

 **Patron** – «Ça devrait aller pour moi… Ne t'en fais pas, gamin »

 **Prof** – « Si tu le dis »

.

 _Je bougeai doucement mon bras, pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai délicatement en lui murmurant…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Ne t'en fais pas, grande-sœur… Je suis là. Tout ira bien »

 **Mélissa** – « ….. »

.

 _Devenant de plus en plus épuisé à cause du transfert, je m'évanouis à mon tour et ce, malgré que les autres persistaient à me garder éveillé._


	4. Chapitre 04 - Nouvelle famille

**Chapitre 04 : Nouvelle famille**

.

 _(Pdv Mélissa)_

.

 _(Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 10h…)_

.

 **Mélissa** – _« Où suis-je ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... »_

.

 _Une étrange sensation me parcourait le corps. C'était comme si j'étais déconnectée du monde qui m'entourait et que mon âme avait quitté mon enveloppe charnel._

 _J'avais l'impression de flotter dans un espace que je ne connaissais pas et pourtant… plusieurs voix résonnaient dans les alentours. Des voix d'hommes plus précisément._

 _Je… Je ne parvenais pas à les distinguer et encore moins à comprendre leurs paroles._

 _Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais mais… au vu de la résonance de l'endroit, il ne devait pas être bien grand._

 _Ceci dit, mes sens semblaient revenir. Lentement, certes, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien._

 _En même temps qu'ils discutaient, je sentais une main me caresser les cheveux et une autre me tenir l'une des miennes._

 _Une vive douleur me déchirait au niveau de l'estomac et des côtes à droite. Au moins, ces signes démontraient que j'étais bel et bien vivante et ce,… même si j'aurais préféré ne plus l'être afin que le Patron et les autres de sa famille soient en paix._

 _Quand j'y réfléchis, je ne vais pas trop critiquer car le seul avantage,… c'est que je pourrai éliminer moi-même Chikafusa… Quitte à y laisser ma peau au final._

 _Selon moi, il était de mon devoir de faire ça pour eux car je les aimais déjà, c'était un fait (surtout le Patron), et aussi parce qu'ils ne méritaient pas du tout cela._

 _Reprenant doucement conscience, mes doigts de ma main droite remuèrent à peine._

.

 **Geek** – « Patron ?! Elle vient de bouger ses doigts ! Tu crois que… ? »

 **Patron** – « Qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? J'en sais rien, gamin… J'espère »

 **?** – « Ce serait bien car on a à parler »

 **Patron** – « De quoi ?, gamin »

 **?** – « Je dois te faire un dessin ? »

 **Patron** – « Nan, ça ira »

.

 _D'après les sons qui me parvenaient, il avait l'air d'y avoir les voix du Patron ainsi qu'une autre ressemblant à celle d'un enfant._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, mes paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant lentement la lumière du soleil me percuter les yeux et me dévoilant ainsi le décor et les individus m'entourant._

.

 **Patron** – « Coucou, ma grande ! Comment tu te sens ? »

.

 _Il s'agissait bel et bien du Patron que j'avais reconnu et celui-ci était couché à ma gauche._

 _Il me tenait la main en même temps qu'il me caressait la tête._

 _En me voyant réveillée, certes, mais avec, tout de même, la tête dans le cul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me sourire._

 _._

 **Mélissa** – « Hey !... Affaiblie et la tête dans le cul avec un mal de chien pas possible au niveau de mon ventre mais sinan… ça va, oui »

 **Patron** – « Désolé… »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu n'as pas à être désolé… Tu n'y es pour rien, gamin. A part ça, je suis où ? Et toi ? Tu vas bien au moins ? »

 **Patron** – « Je n'ai rien eu. Ne te tracasse pas pour moi »

 **?** – « Sinan, tu es dans la chambre du Patron. Tu es restée inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures »

 **Mélissa** – _(surprise)_ « On est quel jour ? »

 **Patron** – « On est mercredi. Le mercredi 16 novembre 2023 et il est 10h20 »

 **Mélissa** – « Je vois… Je pensais avoir dormi plus longtemps »

 **?** – « Non mais tu nous as fait une belle frayeur à un moment. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous éviter cela à l'avenir, s'il te plaît »

 **Mélissa** – « Vous êtes qui ? »

 **?** – « Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je devrais ? »

 **Patron** – « Dixit celui qui ne l'a pas reconnue non plus… »

 **?** – « Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de faire une remarque désagréable ! »

 **Patron** – « Non mais faut dire ce qui est vrai, gamin »

 **?** – « Parce que tu l'as reconnue tout de suite, toi ?! »

 **Patron** – « Bah oui ! »

 **?** – « Mouais… Permets-moi d'en douter »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est vrai. Il m'a reconnue au premier regard »

 **?** – « Si tu le dis, je suis bien forcé de le croire »

 **Patron** – « On te dit la vérité mais fais ce que tu veux, gamin. Libre à toi de nous croire ou non »

 **?** – « Je sais mais bon… Je ne sais jamais si je peux te faire confiance ou non »

 **Patron** – « De toute façon, aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance ! »

 **?** – « J'ai peut-être mes raisons, tu ne penses pas ?! »

 **Patron** – « Hmph !... Mouais… »

 **?** – « Quoi ?! J'ai pas raison ?! »

 **Patron** – « Je ne dirai rien car je pourrais être trop violent pour toi »

 **Mélissa** – «Tais-toi, jeune insolent ! »

 **? / Patron** – « Hein ? »

 **Mélissa** – « RESPECTE-LE ! »

.

 _J'hurlai cet ordre au jeune inconnu qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Patron, l'attrapai par son col de t-shirt et le soulevai du sol._

 _Cependant, alors que j'avais oublié mes blessures, celles-ci se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et me firent beaucoup souffrir au point d'esquisser une grimace._

 _Quant à lui, il ne réagît même pas et baissa la tête, sans rien dire._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Lâche-le, gamine ! »

.

 _Il prononça ses mots froidement mais de manière autoritaire._

 _Je tournai la tête dans sa direction et vis qu'il serrait les dents et les poings._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Je te demande de le lâcher ! Tout de suite ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Hmph !... Tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds, je vois. En tout cas, ta réaction me déçoit, petit-frère. Toi qui es le plus grand criminel du monde, tu te laisses manipuler par ce gringalet ! Honte à toi ! Honte ! »

.

 _Je le déposai sur ses pieds et le lâchai avant de faire face au criminel._

 _Sauf qu'à ma grande surprise, ce dernier me gifla. Suite à cela, je caressai ma joue et l'observai sans mot dit._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Ce « gringalet », comme tu dis, est ton frère ainsi que le mien mais c'est surtout mon créateur ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Mon frère ? Ton créateur ? »

 **?** – « C'est exact »

 **Mélissa** – « Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! »

 **Patron** – « C'est clair pourtant »

 **Mélissa** – « Désolée mais pas pour moi ! De quoi tu parles de « frère », de « créateur » ?! Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai un seul frangin et c'est le Patron ! »

 **?** – « Oui et non »

 **Mélissa** – « Hein ?! »

 **?** – « Je vais t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, mon nom est Mathieu… Mathieu Sommet. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas une blague. Je suis bel et bien ton frère, tout comme je suis celui du Patron et des autres qui sont ici. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas que leur frère mais aussi leur créateur »

 **Mélissa** – « Que veux-tu dire par là ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « En réalité, je souffre de schizophrénie. C'est une maladie psychologique qui fait que j'ai des personnalités multiples qui ne sont autres que des facettes de ce que je suis »

 **Mélissa** – « Mouais… mais ça ne m'explique pas en quoi tu es leur créateur »

 **?** – « Pour faire simple, le Patron, les autres et moi-même sommes ses personnalités multiples auxquelles Mathieu a donné naissance »

 **Mélissa** – « Je vois… Et tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour leur donner naissance ? A moins que tu sois et que tu aies l'attirail d'une meuf cachés dans un corps de mec, faudrait que tu me dises la manière dont tu as procédé pour les accoucher car, aux dernières nouvelles, les mecs n'ont ni vagin ni utérus ni rien de tout ce qui est féminin ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Ils sont tout simplement apparus comme ça, du jour au lendemain »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Absolument pas »

 **Mélissa** – « Ok… _Je sens que je vais me le faire ce con ! Il se fout de moi et littéralement en plus et ça… je n'apprécie pas ça du tout !_ Et vous êtes combien en tout ?! »

.

 _Le clone avec sa blouse blanche ouvrît la porte et fît rentrer les autres à l'intérieur._

 _Je regardais tout le petit groupe s'aligner les uns à côté des autres._

 _._

 **? 2** – « Ensemble nous formons la famille Sommet ! »

.

 _Je les observais, sous le choc d'apprendre de façon aussi rapide que brutale que j'avais autant de frères._

 _._

 **Mélissa** – _« Il a décidé de pondre combien de glandus comme eux ce gringalet ?! »_

 **Mélissa** – « Me dîtes que je suis la sœur de chacun de vous ?! »

 **Patron** – « Et si »

 **Mélissa** – « Mais… mais… mais… What da fuck ?! Je ne me souvenais pas d'appartenir à une famille nombreuse. C'est pas possible !... C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, c'est ça ?! »

 **Patron** – « Non, gamine »

 **Panda** – « J'avais dit que ça lui ferait un choc »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu voulais faire quoi d'autre ? »

 **Panda** – « Bah… je sais pas mais je ne lui aurais pas annoncé ça à son réveil »

 **Mathieu** – « Bah… c'est fait au moins »

 **Panda** – « Ça c'est sûr »

 **Mélissa** – « Vous êtes qui et vous avez quel âge ? »

 **Mathieu** – « 35 ans. Comme je t'ai dit, moi c'est Mathieu »

 **Patron** – « J'ai pas besoin de te le dire vu que tu sais déjà pour moi, gamine »

 **Panda** – « Maître Panda pour ma part »

 **?** – « Prof. Je suis le plus grand savant du monde. Enchanté de te connaître »

 **? 2** – « Je suis la personnalité enfantine de Mathieu. J'adore les jeux vidéo et je suis le Geek »

 **? 3** – « Tu aimes les licornes, grosse ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Euh… Pourquoi cette question ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Laisse tomber !... il est dans son délire »

 **? 3** – « Je suis en plein « bad trip », grosse »

 **Mélissa** – « Ok… »

 **? 4** – « Son est Hippie »

 **Hippie** – « Vive les coléoptères ! »

 **Mélissa** – « D'accord… Et toi, tu es ? »

 **Hippie** – « Dorsale océanique ! »

 **Mélissa** – _« Ce mec est complètement défoncé !... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe dans une famille pareille ? »_

 **? 4** – « Je suis un fan du… »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est le Nazi et le dernier est le Redneck »

 **Redneck** – « Que viens-tu faire ici, femme ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Déjà tu vas te calmer, espèce de gros beauf ! De deux, j'étais venue voir le Patron car j'avais une affaire à régler avec lui »

 **Redneck** – « Quelle affaire ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

 **Geek** – « Tu as quel âge ?... enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret »

 **Panda** – « On ne doit jamais demander l'âge d'une demoiselle, petit Geek »

 **Geek** – « Pourquoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Parce que ça ne se fait pas »

 **Geek** – « Mais pourquoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Par politesse, c'est tout »

 **Geek** – « D'accord, Panda… Je ne le ferai plus, promis »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est pas grave, laisse. Il s'avère que j'ai le même âge que vous et ce,… même si ça me paraît impossible ou très peu probable du moins »

 **Panda** – « C'est bizarre, en effet »

 **Prof** – « Peut-être pas tant que ça »

 **Panda** – « Comment ça ? »

 **Prof** – « C'est probablement la sœur jumelle de Mathieu »

 **Panda** – « Possible, ouais »

 **Mélissa** – « Euh… je suis perdue là »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu vas t'en remettre, t'inquiète »

 **Mélissa** – « T'as de l'humour, dis donc… »

 **Mathieu** – « Il paraît à ce qu'on m'a dit »

 **Geek** – « C'était un sarcasme »

 **Mathieu** – « J'avais pigé, tu sais »

 **Geek** – « Tu comprends vite, c'est bien »

 **Mélissa** – « Ceci dit… Je ne compte pas rester ici très longtemps »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu veux aller où ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça ne vous concerne pas ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu te trompes, jeune fille ! Ça nous concerne justement »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi donc ?! »

 **Patron** – « Parce qu'on est mêlé à tes histoires qui font que ça devient aussi NOS histoires »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est là où tu te goures ! Ce ne sont que MES histoires, pas les vôtres ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Le Patron a raison et puis,… »

 **Mélissa** – « Et puis,… ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Et puis, on doit discuter »


	5. Chapitre 05 - Confessions diurnes

**Chapitre 05 : Confessions diurnes**

.

 _(Pdv Mélissa)_

.

 **Mélissa** – « Discuter ? De quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « De toi, du pourquoi tu es venue ici et d'autres choses »

 **Mélissa** – « Je n'ai rien à vous dire »

 **Mathieu** – « Si justement. Tu es chez nous alors tu ne partiras pas sans avoir répondu à nos questions »

 **Mélissa** – « Sinon quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Sinon j'ordonne au Patron de te tuer »

 **Patron** – « Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois que je vais la buter ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Alors je m'en chargerai moi-même »

 **Panda** – « Tu es fou ou quoi ?! »

 **Prof** – « Fais pas n'importe quoi, Mathieu ! J'ai pas envie de l'avoir soignée pour rien »

 **Patron** – « Touche-la et t'es mort, gamin ! »

 **Geek** – « Mathieu… non… »

 **Mélissa** – « Fais-le ! »

.

 _Je me relevai, non sans grimacer de douleur, me mis debout péniblement et soulevai mes bras, formant ainsi une croix humaine._

.

 **Patron** – « Cesse de dire des conneries, Mélissa ! »

 **Mélissa** – « J'attends. Tue-moi si tu l'oses »

 **Panda** – « Ne le fais pas, Mathieu ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu as peur de me tuer, gamin ? »

 **Nazi** – « Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. J'aime ça »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu as peur, c'est ça ?! Tu n'oses pas m'abattre ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Désolé mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu »

 **Mélissa** – « Dans mon jeu ? Quel jeu ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Celui de te tuer »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu sais, gamin… La mort n'est pas un jeu mais plutôt une dure réalité »

 **Mathieu** – « Je me doute »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne crois pas, non. Tu ne peux pas savoir ou même t'en douter que si tu l'as vraiment vécu or je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est là où tu fais erreur, ma chère »

 **Mélissa** – « Ah ? Si tel est le cas alors tu m'en vois navrée »

 **Mathieu** – « Mhh… C'est juste que je ne me souviens plus de qui est mort »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu ne te souviens plus ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Non mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Le passé est le passé et rien ne sert de se morfondre dedans »

 **Mélissa** – « Bien d'accord avec toi. Je veux bien répondre à tes questions mais à une seule condition »

 **Mathieu** – « Laquelle ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Que l'on soit seul avec le Patron et c'est tout »

 **Mathieu** – « Très bien »

.

 _Il se tourna vers ses frères et leur adressa…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « Veuillez nous laisser seuls avec le Patron et la demoiselle, s'il vous plaît »

 **Panda** – « Pas question ! On est aussi en droit de savoir ! Surtout si notre avenir à tous est concerné… »

 **Mathieu** – « Sauf que ça ne vous concerne nullement justement »

 **Panda** – « C'est là où tu te trompes, Mathieu ! Si tu meurs, on meurt tous !... Ou même s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, ça se répercutera aussi sur nous ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Je sais mais là… »

 **Panda** – « Mais là quoi ?! »

 **Mathieu** – « Si elle ne veut que se confier à nous, c'est son choix et non le tien »

 **Panda** – « Peu importe ! Je reste ! »

 **Prof** – « Laissons-les, Panda… »

 **Panda** – « Non ! »

 **Prof** – « Panda… »

 **Mélissa** – « Patron ne vous a rien dit ? »

 **Panda** – « Il était censé nous dire quoi ?! »

.

 _En disant cela, l'homme avec le kigurumi regarda le Patron comme s'il le suspectait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal._

.

 **Mélissa** – _(soupire)_ « À la base, la raison pour laquelle je suis venue était que j'avais pour mission de tuer le plus grand criminel du monde qui n'est autre que le Patron. Cependant, quand je me suis aperçue, d'après la photo que Panda m'a montrée, qu'il s'agissait de mon petit-frère, j'ai pris la décision d'envoyer un message à mon boss et petit-ami lui disant que je quittais son groupe et que je le larguais »

 **Panda** – « Ah ouais !... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé de voir une photo de lui. C'était pour que tu saches à quoi ressemblait ta prochaine victime »

 **Mélissa** – « Pas du tout »

 **Panda** – « Comment ça ? Pourquoi me l'avoir demandée alors ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça, maintenant. Chaque chose en son temps »

 **Mathieu** – « Qui était ton boss ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Chikafusa… Chikafusa Kinomoto. C'est le chef des yakuza en France »

 **Prof / Panda** – « QUOOOI ? »

 **Prof** – « Tu es sérieuse ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je crains que oui »

 **Prof** – « On est dans la merde… »

 **Geek** – « C'est quoi un yakuza ? »

 **Patron** – « Un mafieux japonais »

 **Geek** – « Ok... »

 **Mélissa** – « Vous le connaissez ? »

 **Prof** – « Un peu qu'on le connaît »

 **Mélissa** – « Comment ça ? »

 **Panda** – « Le Patron a déjà eu affaire à lui dans le passé »

 **Mélissa** – « Whaaaaat ?! Vous êtes sérieux ? »

 **Panda** – « Oui »

 **Prof** – « Et ça a failli mal se terminer d'ailleurs »

 **Mélissa** – « Dites m'en plus ! J'ai besoin de savoir »

 **Patron** – « Pourquoi faire ? »

 **Mélissa** – « J'ai besoin d'avoir toutes les infos possibles si je veux pouvoir vous protéger »

 **Prof** – « C'est au Patron de t'en parler, pas à nous »

 **Mélissa** – « Je vois… »

 **Patron** – « Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça me concerne depuis qu'il est à tes trousses et j'aimeras savoir pourquoi il désire tant que ça te voir mort »

 **Patron** – « Le savoir ne t'aidera en rien et puis, comme je t'ai déjà dit, c'est à moi de protéger tout le monde et non à toi de le faire »

 **Mélissa** – « Désolée de te décevoir mais c'est à moi, seule, de le faire car c'est de ma faute si vous êtes potentiellement menacés aujourd'hui »

 **Redneck** – « C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude avec les conneries du Patron »

 **Patron** – « La ferme, gamin ! On ne t'a rien demandé ! »

 **Redneck** – « Excuse-moi de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Arrêtez, vous deux ! Ça suffit ! »

 **Patron** – _(se croise les bras)_ « Hmph ! »

 **Mathieu** – « C'est nullement le moment de vous chamailler ! Mélissa ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Oui ? »

 **Mathieu** – « As-tu une solution éventuelle pour nous débarrasser de lui ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Peut-être… »

 **Prof** – « Dis-nous-en plus, ma chère »

 **Mélissa** – « Ce serait de faire, éventuellement, passer le Patron pour mort tandis que moi, je m'occuperais personnellement de Kinomoto. Evidemment, vous seriez logés dans l'une de mes planques »

 **Patron** – « Il en est hors de question ! On va trouver une autre solution mais je t'interdis de faire ça ! Compris, gamine ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Depuis quand tu te permets de me donner des ordres ?! »

 **Patron** – « Depuis que tu es chez nous »

 **Mélissa** – « Nan mais tu rêves là ! C'est pas demain la veille que je suivrai tes ordres ! Pigé, gamin ?! »

 **Patron** – « Tant que tu seras ici, tu feras ce que je te dis, gamine »

 **Mélissa** – « Va chier ! Je ferai ce que je veux quand je veux ! »

 **Patron** – « Non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Si ! »

 **Patron** – « Non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Si ! »

 **Patron** – « Non ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Hey vous deux ! Calmez-vous, bon sang ! »

 **Patron** – « Reste en dehors de ça, gamin ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour être dirigée par un mec ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu es juste venue pour m'assassiner à la base »

 **Mélissa** – « … »

.

 _À bout de nerfs, j'ôtai le t-shirt qu'ils m'avaient prêté, remis mes habits propres et repris mes armes._

 _Alors que je m'habillais, je remarquai les visages des autres devenir rouge tandis que le Panda cachait les yeux du Geek._

.

 **Geek** – « Mais… »

.

 _Ne prêtant guère attention à leur comportement, je poursuivis ce que je faisais tout en les ignorant complètement._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Au fait… Qui est celui qui m'a changée ? »

 **Patron** – « C'est moi après qu'on t'ait soignée »

 **Mélissa** – « Mouais… Vous avez dû vous rincer l'œil, je suppose ?! »

 **Prof** – « Non, absolument pas »

 **Patron** – « De rien pour t'avoir soignée au fait ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir demandée que je sache ! »

 **Prof** – « Certes et alors ?! La politesse, tu ne connais pas ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Non »

 **Prof** – « Je vois ça »

 **Patron** – « La ferme, quat' yeux ! »

 **Prof** – « C'est à se demander comment c'est possible d'avoir une sœur comme elle. Déjà que le Patron est pas mal dans son genre mais elle… on dirait que c'est pire ! »

 **Mathieu / Panda** – « Prof ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Laissez !... Ça n'a aucune importance… »

.

 _Là, c'était la goutte de trop ! Pourtant,… même si je savais (enfin, je me doutais) qu'il ne disait pas cela pour me blesser, c'était trop tard. Il avait raison. Je suis pire que le Patron et ce, même si je ne suis que la numéro deux. Toutes les personnes du milieu criminel que j'ai connues me l'ont dit._

 _En plus, c'est pour cette raison que Kinomoto s'est marié avec moi. C'était pour éviter que je lui fasse de l'ombre dans sa quête de pouvoir mais aussi de possessions territoriales et dans les marchés en tous genres._

 _Il m'a forcée de l'épouser sous peine de retrouver mon petit-frère pour l'éliminer parce qu'il savait que je lui étais utile et rien de plus._

 _Il m'avait fait du chantage avec ça durant plusieurs années, c'est-à-dire environ dix ans, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

 _Néanmoins, pendant tout ce temps, je le cherchais jour et nuit jusqu'à le retrouver ici avec une famille qu'il aime et qui l'aime aussi. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas vu que je n'intéresse personne… Pire !, je fais même fuir tout le monde._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Il n'a pas le droit de te dire ça ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ce n'est rien… Après tout, ce qu'il dit est vrai »

 **Patron** – « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai déjà aucun souvenir de mes 26 premières années. Qui plus est, si vous êtes censés être ma famille, je ne me rappelle pas plus de vous que vous sembliez vous rappeler de moi. Seul le Patron m'a reconnue. Tous ceux qui sont ici présents savent que toi, Patron, tu es le plus grand criminel au monde. Ceci dit,… je dois vous prévenir que je suis pire. PIRE que lui, voire encore pire qu'un monstre. Tout ce sang que j'ai sur les mains… Toutes ces morts complètement inutiles pour des marchandises et des conflits qui le sont tout autant. Quand j'y pense,… je trouve que ma vie n'est qu'un pur gâchis »

 **Patron** – « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Et pourtant, si. C'est pour ça que je veux me débarrasser moi-même de Kinomoto. Je veux en finir avec lui pour qu'il paie ce qu'il m'a fait subir mais aussi pour ce qu'il m'a fait faire mais surtout,… pour que vous ne craigniez plus rien de lui »

 **Panda** – « J'imagine et comprends parfaitement tes motivations pour agir de la sorte… »

 **Patron** – « …mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça ! »

 **Panda** – « C'est sa vie, son combat… C'est à elle de choisir »

 **Mélissa** – « Merci de ton soutien, Maître Panda »

 **Patron** – « Je refuse que tu ailles, seule, te confronter à lui ! Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Bien sûr que si !, et puis,… je vous dois bien ça »

 **Mathieu** – « Que veux-tu dire ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Qu'après vous avoir amené mes soucis, je vous dois bien au moins le fait de vous en faire le ménage »

 **Mathieu** – « Je comprends »

 **Patron** – « Ne fais pas de connerie en fonçant tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, s'il te plaît »

 **Prof** – « Je ne veux pas dire mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour lui faire ce genre de réflexions »

 **Patron** – « Tu sous-entends quoi par-là, binoclard ?! »

 **Prof** – « Ne lui donne pas des conseils ou des ordres dont tu n'appliquerais même pas toi-même »

 **Patron** – « Je veux juste la protéger et lui éviter une mort certaine, gamin »

 **Mélissa** – « Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire. Sans compter qu'en plus, tu n'es pas le dernier à en faire des conneries »

 **Patron** – « Sauf que j'en fais moins que toi »

 **Mélissa** – « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

 **Patron** – « Ton tempérament »

 **Mélissa** – « Mon… tempérament ? »

 **Patron** – « Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas sans vraiment réfléchir »

 **Prof** – « Parle pour toi »

 **Patron** – « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis que je sache ! »

 **Prof** – « Je sais mais je te le donne quand même »

 **Mélissa** – « Peut-être et alors ?! Avant que je vienne ici par « hasard » et que tu me découvres, tu ne savais même pas que j'existais et tu ne cherchais même pas à savoir ! »

 **Patron** – « C'est normal puisque je pensais que tu étais morte, gamine ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Comment ça ? Pourquoi aurais-je dû être morte ?! »

 **Patron** – « Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Me souvenir de quoi ? »

 **Panda** – « Elle ne semble pas se rappeler de ce à quoi tu penses »

 **Nazi** – « Il pense à quoi d'ailleurs ? »

 **Redneck** – « Me regarde pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! »

 **Nazi** – « Ça va, ça va… T'énerve pas comme ça, tu veux »

 **Redneck** – « Oui mais non ! Je m'énerve si je veux d'ailleurs ! »

 **Nazi** – _(soupire) (facepalm)_

 **Mélissa** – « De quoi suis-je sensée me souvenir ? »

 **Patron** – « De ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans »


	6. Chapitre 06 - Amnésique de mon passé

**Chapitre 06 : Amnésique de mon passé**

.

 _(Pdv Mélissa)_

.

 **Mélissa** – « Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ? »

 **Patron** – « Oui. Tu n'as donc aucun souvenir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Non, aucun »

 **Mathieu** – « De quoi parles-tu, Patron ? »

 **Patron** – « Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il y a eu, il y a dix ans ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Ça dépend de ce que c'est… »

 **Patron** – « Si je te dis qu'on a failli tous y passer… Ça te revient, gamin ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu es sûr ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle y était »

 **Patron** – « Et pourtant, si »

 **Mélissa** – « J'étais où ? Dites-moi où j'étais dix ans auparavant ! J'ai besoin de savoir !,... s'il vous plaît »

 **Mathieu** – « Jusqu'à quand remonte ton plus ancien souvenir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Euh… Mon réveil d'il y a dix ans »

 **Panda** – « C'est tout ? Pas avant ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Non, malheureusement. Je suis amnésique de mon passé. Je ne connais même plus ma date de naissance ou encore si Mélissa est mon vrai nom »

 **Patron** – « Je peux t'assurer que tu t'appelles bel et bien Mélissa »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est déjà ça… »

 **Patron** – « Quant au jour où tu es née, il s'agit du 28 septembre 1988 comme Mathieu »

 **Mélissa** – « Je suis donc sa… sœur jumelle ? »

 **Patron** – « En effet »

 **Mélissa** – « Et toi ? »

 **Patron** – « Quoi moi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Quand es-tu né ? »

 **Patron** – « Je… Je te le dirai, plus tard »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

 **Patron** – « Parce que ce n'est pas le moment, gamine »

 **Mélissa** – « Ah !... Je vois… »

 **Mathieu** – « Quand t'es-tu réveillé, il y a dix ans ? »

 **Mélissa** – « C'était le 26 mai 2014 dans la matinée »

 **Mathieu** – « Où ça ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Dans une chambre… Celle de Kinomoto »

 **Tous** – « Quooooi ?! »

 **Panda** – « Tu es sérieuse ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Oui… malheureusement »

 **Prof** – « Comment se fait-il que tu te sois réveillée là ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne sais pas. J'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce dont je sais, c'est que je me suis levée là-bas et j'étais bandée au niveau de la poitrine, du bras gauche et à la tête »

 **Prof** – « Te souviens-tu d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Non mais… »

 **Prof** – « Mais ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Mais vu que je suis une mafieuse et encore mercenaire, ça ne me surprendrait pas tant que ça »

 **Panda** – « Ça paraît logique »

 **Mélissa** – « Oui… »

 **Prof** – « Pourrais-je t'examiner un de ces quatre ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi faire ? »

 **Prof** – « Afin d'être sûr que tes blessures guérissent mais aussi pour m'assurer que tu n'as de séquelle de tes précédents combats, crimes et j'en passe »

 **Mélissa** – « Pas besoin. Je me porte à merveille, Professeur »

 **Prof** – « Certes, mais j'aimerais en être sûr, vois-tu ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Mhh… Et si je continue de refuser ? »

 **Patron** – « Ça te pose un souci, gamine ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Oui ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me voit dévêtue pour une raison aussi futile »

 **Patron** – « En quoi est-ce futile de t'examiner pour voir si tout va bien ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Parce que je sais que je vais bien, point barre ! »

 **Patron** – « Et ton amnésie ? Tu l'as oubliée ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça va faire depuis presque dix ans que je le suis alors, c'est pas pour dire mais… à force, on s'y habitue »

 **Prof** – « Imagine que tu as la possibilité de récupérer la mémoire et que je puisse le faire… Ne saisirais-tu pas cette chance ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je… Je n'en sais trop rien. Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Je pense que si je le suis devenue, c'est que ça devait être pour une bonne raison »

 **Mathieu** – « Aucune raison ne justifie l'amnésie »

 **Mélissa** – « Je me dis juste que c'est le Destin qui en a décidé ainsi »

 **Patron** – « Foutaises ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Pensez ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal ! »

 **Patron** – « Je me doute, je me doute… gamine »

 **Mélissa** – « Quant à vous,… pourriez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé, il y a dix ans ? »

 **Panda** – « Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de lui expliquer »

 **Patron** – « Tu veux lui dire quand, la peluche ? »

 **Panda** – « Je ne sais pas mais pas de suite en tout cas. Elle a déjà subi le choc de la nouvelle de notre existence alors si tu parles de ce qu'on a vécu là-bas, tu vas la faire souffrir psychologiquement »

 **Mélissa** – « Peu importe ! J'ai envie et j'ai besoin de connaître, d'en apprendre le maximum sur ma vie antérieure »

 **Patron** – « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Tu en penses quoi, Prof ? »

 **Prof** – « Vu son état, au premier regard, je serais tenté de dire que ce serait une mauvaise idée mais ma foi… Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça l'aidera à se remémorer une partie, voire la totalité de ses souvenirs »

 **Hippie** – « Ou alors en ayant un choc à la tête »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu en as trop pris, arrête ! »

 **Hippie** – « Comme toujours, gros… Ceci dit, ça pourrait peut-être marcher »

 **Mathieu** – « Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée »

 **Hippie** – « Si tu as autre chose à proposer, vas-y… On t'écoute »

 **Mathieu** – « Euh… Je n'en sais strictement rien moi »

 **Prof** – « De toute façon, ce serait bien trop dangereux pour elle car son amnésie pourrait empirer les choses ou alors, si elle a des séquelles au cerveau, cela pourrait les aggraver et la mettre dans une situation bien pire »

 **Panda** – « Du genre ? »

 **Prof** – « Du genre… paralysie partielle ou générale, hémorragie cérébrale, lésions graves et irrémédiables et j'en passe et ce, sans compter le coma et la mort qui sont de potentielles conséquences »

 **Panda** – « Ah ouais !... Autant éviter dans ce cas »

 **Prof** – « Tout à fait d'accord avec toi »

 **Mélissa** – « Hmph !... Ma mort ne serait une perte pour personne de toute façon… »

 **Prof** – « Erreur ma chère ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? »

 **Panda** – « Car nous, on tient à toi »

 **Mélissa** – « Mouais… C'est ça… Vous dîtes ça alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas »

 **Geek** – « C'est pas grave. On va apprendre à se connaître mieux et avec le temps, on formera une vraie famille »

 **Mélissa** – « Sauf que je n'en fais, n'en ai jamais fait et n'en ferai jamais partie »

 **Geek** – « Je suis certain que si, moi ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Dis ce que tu veux mais bon… Ce sera comme ça, c'est tout »

 **Geek** – « Oui mais non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Bah si ! »

 **Geek** – « Non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Si »

 **Geek** – « Moi je te dis que non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu le sais très bien, tout comme les autres, que ça n'aura pas lieu du tout comme tu le souhaites »

 **Geek** – « Pourquoi, diantre, nous rejettes-tu donc ?! »

 **Mélissa** – _(soupire)_ « Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

 **Geek** – « Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Hein ? »

 **Geek** – « Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire comme les autres ? »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est-à-dire ? Viens-en au fait, tu veux ?! »

 **Geek** – « C'est-à-dire me prendre pour un gosse qui ne comprend, soi-disant, rien à ce qu'on lui dit ! Tu ne vas pas faire comme eux, si ?! »

.

 _Le « petit » les montra du doigt en disant cela._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Non. Comme je ne te connais pas, je ne me permettrai pas de te juger et puis,… qui suis-je pour avoir le droit de juger qui que ce soit ? »

 **Nazi** – « Tu sais, petit… Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es un enfant et que tu ne comprends pas tout au monde des adultes »

 **Patron** – « Tu es toi, gamine, et c'est le plus important »

 **Mélissa** – « Sauf que je ne sers qu'à tuer et faire le mal autour de moi »

 **Patron** – « Tu as tort »

 **Mélissa** – « Regarde-moi ! Je suis probablement pire que toi et tu viens de me dire que ça n'a aucune importance pour toi ?! Tu es fou ou quoi ?! »

 **Patron** – « Le seul fou ici, c'est Mathieu »

 **Mathieu** – « Hé ! Je te le permets pas ! »

 **Patron** – « Ne viens pas dire le contraire, gamin »

 **Mathieu** – « Et alors ?! Ce n'est pas une raison pour le crier sur tous les toits ! »

 **Patron** – « Je dis juste ça comme ça et puis, à part toi, je ne vois ou entends quiconque d'autre en train de crier dans la pièce »

 **Mathieu** – « Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu as très compris »

 **Mélissa** – « Le fait que je sois un danger pour vous vous importe peu ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Le Patron en est bien un en soi donc… à force, on a l'habitude »

 **Patron** – « Hé hé ! » _(sourire amusé)_

 **Mélissa** – « En effet,… je comprends. Et… et à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ? »

 **Patron** – « Je te raconterai ça plus tard »

 **Mélissa** – « Plus tard ? Tu es sérieux ? Je ne compte pas rester croupir ici en attendant que Kinomoto nous trouve et nous bute alors raconte-moi cette partie de mon passé avant que je parte ! »

 **Patron** – « Hors de question que tu partes ! Tu restes ici ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Dans tes rêves, gamin ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi alors ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais à toi de me dire ce que je dois faire pour mon, soi-disant, « bien ». Selon les quelques bribes que j'ai pu voir, aucun d'entre vous n'en est apte ! »

 **Prof** – « « D'après les quelques bribes… » Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça ne te concerne pas ! »

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ! Laisse-le t'aider, bon sang ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Je refuse ! J'ai nullement besoin de votre aide ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu te trompes, grande-sœur ! Tu as besoin de nous et tu le sais… »

 **Mélissa** – « Non, non et non ! Je n'ai besoin ni de vous ni de pers… Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! »

 **Patron** – « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, gamine ? »

.

 _Je m'accroupis, la tête entre les paumes de mes mains, hurlant de mal._

 _Mon regard devînt vide de toute émotion, pensée, tandis qu'un flash de souvenir apparût devant mes yeux. Tout était flou… Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni même avec qui mais d'après ce que je parvenais à voir, j'étais dans une pièce entièrement blanche._

 _Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de choses autour de moi… des murs d'un blanc pur avec une porte et une fenêtre. La pièce avait l'air très petite et sentait une odeur étrange m'étant inconnue tandis que des formes colorées se tenaient près de moi._

 _Selon mes observations du moment, j'aurais dit des humains mais vu que les images étaient floutées, je n'aurais pas su dire si je les connaissais ou non._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se dissipèrent d'elles-mêmes._

.

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ? Mélissa ? Tout va bien ? Mélissa ?! »

.

Je levai la tête et regardai le Patron qui avait l'air inquiet pour moi.

.

 **Mélissa** – « P… Patron ?... »

.

 _Soudainement, sans comprendre ce qui me tombait dessus, je me mis debout, avançai vers la porte de la chambre, me tournai vers le mur à droite, près du lit, et me fracassai violemment l'arrière de la tête contre la paroi._

 _Mon esprit voyait et j'avais pleinement conscience de ce qui se déroulait mais je ne pouvais, malheureusement, plus contrôler mon corps tandis que le miroir de mon âme reflétait le vide._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Mélissa ? Calme-toi ! Arrête ! »

 **Mélissa** – _(gémissant)_

 **Panda** – « Mélissa ? »

 **Patron** – « Gamine ?! »

 **Mélissa** – _(voix rauque)_ « Je suis une vilaine, très vilaine fille… Je n'ai pas besoin et ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi ! »

 **Tous** – « What ?! »

 **Prof** – « Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là ? »

 **Mélissa** – _(gémissements)_

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, Patron ? »

 **Patron** – « Je n'en ai aucune idée, gamin. Une idée, Prof ? »

 **Prof** – « Pas pour le moment. Il faut que je l'examine pour tenter de savoir »

 **Mathieu** – « Que doit-on faire pour t'aider ? »

 **Prof** – « Il faut la coucher sur le lit ou alors la bloquer que je puisse lui injecter le sédatif »

 **Patron** – « Laisse-moi faire ! Je m'en charge »

 **Mélissa** – _(voix rauque)_ « Grrrrr… Ne… me… touchez… pas ! »

.

 _L'esprit ne possédant plus mon corps, ce dernier hurla de rage et donna un coup de poing à ceux qui essayaient de m'attraper, c'est-à-dire Mathieu, Nazi, Panda, Patron, et Redneck, les faisant ainsi reculer._

 _À l'instant où j'allais sortir de la pièce, on m'agrippa par le poignet droit, me tira en arrière et me jeta sur la piaule._

 _Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion de tenter de capter ce qui se passait qu'on me maintînt en me bloquant les mains et les pieds, me planta une aiguille dans le bras gauche et m'injecta le dit « calmant » alors que je me débattais mais en vain._

 _Après cela, on me relâcha et je remarquai le Patron juste au-dessus de moi, seringue à la main, disant…_

.

 **Patron** – « Pardonne-moi, gamine, mais c'est pour ton bien »

 **Mélissa** – _(voix rauque)_ « Mon bien ?! Mon bien ?! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je t'ai demandé de me laisser et de ne pas t'occuper de moi car tu n'es pas apte ! »

.

 _Mes forces me quittant peu à peu, je me relevai et m'enfuis en courant de l'habitation._

 _Ma vision se flouta rapidement et je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à distinguer les éléments qui m'entouraient._

 _Vacillant, ayant perdu toutes notions d'espace, de temps et de tout le reste, j'empruntai un chemin au hasard, pis, quelques secondes après, j'entendis crier…_

.

 **?** – « Attention ! »

.

 _Au même moment, je sentis que quelque chose venait de me percuter, puis, m'envolai avant de chuter au sol et ce, à plusieurs mètres plus loin._

 _Une gigantesque douleur me parcourait le corps et je sombrai petit à petit, peu après l'accident, dans l'inconscience alors que la voix et les pleurs d'une personne que je pensais connaître résonnait dans mes oreilles. Juste avant de m'évanouir, je perçus…_

.

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ?! Mélissa !... Ne… ne me laisse pas, mon ange. Je… je t'aime ! »


	7. Chapitre 07 - L'Ange de la Mort

**Coucou mes petits pandas ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Pour ma part, ça va nickel ! :)**

 **Je suis ravie de vous revoir pour ce nouveau chapitre qui marque une nouveau "tournant" et qui aura son importance dans la suite de l'histoire.**

 **A partir de ce chapitre, le monde "réel" sera mêlé à un monde fantastique où il y aura des références à certains mangas mais pas que...  
Néanmoins, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

 **Enjoy mes amis ! :D**

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 07 : L'ange de la Mort**

.

 _(Pdv Mélissa)_

.

 **Mélissa** – _« Où... Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est... passé ? »_

 _._

 _J'ouvris lentement les yeux et m'aperçus en train de flotter dans les airs. Je regardai autour de moi et vis le Patron penché au-dessus de moi._

 _Étant située trop loin, je me rapprochai afin de pouvoir observer ce qui se déroulait à cet instant et je fus choquée en remarquant que j'étais allongée sur le goudron de la route. J'étais blessée aux bras mais surtout, au visage et à la tête, du sang s'écoulant de derrière mon crâne._

 _Mes yeux, enfin ceux de mon corps, semblaient se pointer en direction de l'immeuble des Sommet dont je venais de fuir alors que mon petit-frère essayait vainement de me réanimer._

.

 **Patron** – « Allez, Mélissa ! Respire, nom de Dieu ! Respire ! »

.

 _Je sentais ses mains appuyer, encore et encore, sur ma poitrine en alternant avec un bouche-à-bouche et ce, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours._

 _Je m'avançai vers lui, me plaçai derrière lui et le serrai dans mes bras tandis que je l'entendais pleurer tout en me suppliant de revenir._

.

 **Patron** – « Me laisse pas, grande-sœur !... Tu m'entends ?! Ne m'abandonne pas !, s'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie... R'... Reste auprès de moi... »

.

 _Je lui caressais les cheveux et désirais tant le rassurer et le consoler en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'il ne devrait pas être triste mais au fond... je savais que j'avais tort._

 _Soudainement, alors que j'étais plongée dans la vision de ce macabre spectacle, je ressentis une étrange présence dans mon dos._

 _Laissant temporairement mon petit-frère de côté, je me tournai vers l'intrus._

 _Le scrutant de la tête aux pieds, je pus voir qu'il avait de longs cheveux noirs portés en queue de cheval à l'aide de deux épingles rouge sang, des oreilles d'elfe, une longue boucle d'oreille à celle de droite avec une tresse au bout, des ailes d'ange noires et la peau aussi blanche qu'un fantôme._

 _De plus, il revêtait un chemisier blanc avec des manches allant jusqu'aux coudes, un blouson débardeur noir, un pantalon noir en cuir, des bottines identiques à ce dernier avec des sangles au niveau des chevilles et une très longue veste rouge bordeaux en cuir à col haut._

 _Il avait aussi une écharpe qui recouvrait tout son cou et dont les extrémités étaient derrière ses reins et des chaînes autour de ses bras mais aussi le tronc. Les maillons étaient attachés à des losanges et à des croix gothiques qui pendaient dans le vide._

 _Il tendît sa main droite vers moi et me révéla le lien qui enchaînait mon âme à mon cadavre._

 _Je jetai un coup d'œil à celui-ci et découvris qu'il était déjà en train de se décomposer alors que les ambulanciers tentaient de me ramener à la vie._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Veux-tu vivre ou mourir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est quoi cette question ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Vivre ou mourir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Répondez d'abord à mes questions ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive et qui êtes-vous ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Dernière fois... Vivre ou mourir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est quoi cette question ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Je vois... Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix »

.

 _Sa main, toujours pointée en ma direction, fît apparaître une faux de plus de deux mètres de long._

 _Tous deux, nous nous mîmes en garde et il attaqua en premier._

 _J'esquivai son coup et réfléchis à trouver un moyen de le vaincre ou, du moins, le mettre K.O. Ça continua pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il coupe mon lien spirituel en deux._

 _Choquée, je la saisis dans mes mains et posai mon regard dessus._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Tu es fou ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de la briser ?! Tu veux ma mort, c'est ça ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « ... »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est quoi ton problème, enfoiré ?! Hein ?! Réponds-moi, sale chien ! »

.

 _Il fonça à nouveau vers moi tandis que je faisais au mieux pour éviter et parer ses attaques._

 _Subitement, son arme se transforma en un arc qu'il banda avant de me prendre pour cible et tirer où je fus touchée à plusieurs reprises, du sang s'écoulant des diverses blessures présentes en moi._

 _Évidemment, n'ayant absolument rien pour me défendre, je passais mon temps à esquiver jusqu'au moment où il dirigea ses chaînes et m'attacha les poings et les pieds en forme de croix._

.

 **Inconnu** – « Une dernière volonté ? »

 **Mélissa** – « ... »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Va crever... »

 **Inconnu** – « Hmph !... Très bien ! Prépare-toi à rejoindre les Enfers, humaine ! »

 **Mélissa** – _(soupire)_ « ... »

 **Inconnu** – « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si sereine alors que je t'ai annoncé que tu allais bientôt mourir ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Tout simplement parce que je sais que je ne souffrirai plus et en plus, mon petit-frère pourra entièrement se concentrer sur la protection et la survie de ses frangins sans se préoccuper de moi »

 **Inconnu** – « Je comprends »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne crois pas »

 **Inconnu** – « Comment ça ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu comprends ce que c'est sans l'avoir vécu »

 **Inconnu** – « Si tu le dis, humaine »

 **Mélissa** – « ... »

 **Inconnu** – « Ceci dit,... pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu à ma question ? »

 **Mélissa** – « À quoi bon y répondre... tu es bien venu pour me tuer, non ? »

 **Inconnu** – « En effet,... mais je peux te proposer une idée qui pourrait peut-être te plaire »

 **Mélissa** – « Quoi donc ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Deviens comme moi... »

 **Mélissa** – « Comme toi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Oui. Deviens un Ange de la Mort »

 **Mélissa** – « Un Ange de la Mort, tu dis ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Parfaitement ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Et... j'y gagne quoi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu pourras protéger ta famille tout en ne craignant plus, ou du moins presque plus, pour ta vie »

 **Mélissa** – « What ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi, gamin ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Absolument pas »

 **Mélissa** – « Je vois... Et si je refuse ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu iras tout droit en Enfer »

 **Mélissa** – « En gros, si je veux vivre, je dois devenir un Ange de la Mort comme toi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « C'est ça » _(acquiesçant)_

 **Mélissa** – « Mhh... Je les obtiens comment ? »

 **Inconnu** – « De quoi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « En clair,... je fais comment pour devenir un Ange de la Mort ? »

 **Inconnu** – « C'est très simple »

 **Mélissa** – « Mais encore ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu dois me tuer »

 **Mélissa** – « Te tuer ? Tu es sérieux, gamin ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Oui »

 **Mélissa** – « Ok... Tu sais que c'est presque mission impossible sans arme pour me défendre ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu arriveras à en générer une fois que tu en seras un »

 **Mélissa** – « Ouais mais en attendant, je fais comment pour t'éliminer ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu te débrouilles... Tu peux utiliser tous les moyens possibles du moment que tu me tues »

 **Mélissa** – « D'accord... Bon bah... si c'est la seule solution alors... je... je ne sais pas »

 **Inconnu** – « Pardon ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie »

 **Inconnu** – « Pourquoi donc ? Tu ne veux pas sauver ta famille de vos ennemis ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Bien sûr que si mais... »

 **Inconnu** – « Mais ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te tuer »

 **Inconnu** – « C'est comme ça. C'est la loi de mon monde »

 **Mélissa** – « Cette loi me paraît totalement stupide »

 **Inconnu** – « Je sais mais c'est comme ça. On n'a pas le choix »

 **Mélissa** – « Tu tiens donc si peu que ça à ta vie ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Bien sûr que non mais... la loi est la loi et je me dois de la respecter car je suis obligé »

 **Mélissa** – « C'est là où tu fais erreur, gamin... On a toujours le choix »

 **Inconnu** – « Vous, peut-être, mais nous, les Anges, non. Nous devons obéir aux Archanges ainsi qu'au Roi des Anges qui n'est nul autre que Dieu lui-même »

 **Mélissa** – « Et votre « dieu » accepte les hérétiques tels que moi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Ça j'en sais rien par contre »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça va pas beaucoup m'aider ta réponse »

 **Inconnu** – « On n'a qu'à faire comme ça ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Comme quoi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « On va s'affronter et tu vas essayer de me tuer »

 **Mélissa** – « Je refuse ! »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu es au courant que tu n'as pas d'autre choix si tu veux vivre ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Alors tue-moi et conduis-moi en Enfers ! »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu préfères délaisser ta famille et ton existence pour moi, un simple Ange ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi et le monde sera tellement meilleur si je disparais »

 **Inconnu** – « Comme tu le sens »

.

 _Il rechangea son arc en faux et ouvrît une énorme porte menant vers les Enfers._

.

 **Inconnu** – « Sache qu'une fois à l'intérieur, tu ne pourras plus jamais en ressortir »

 **Mélissa** – « Aucun problème »

.

 _Je m'approchai lentement de cette dernière lorsque tout à coup,..._

.

 **Patron** – « Ne... ne me laisse pas, Mélissa ! Je t'en supplie, reviens ! Je... Je t'aime, gamine ! Tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! »

.

 _Surprise par ces paroles, je lançai un regard en direction du Patron et l'aperçus en train de m'enlacer, me serrant le plus fort possible contre lui._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Petit-frère... » _(murmure)_

 **Inconnu** – « Dépêche-toi d'avancer ! Les Enfers n'attendent pas ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ferme-la !... »

 **Inconnu** – « Pardon ? Tu viens de dire quoi là ? »

 **Mélissa** – « FERME-LA ! »

.

 _Tout à coup, un souffle d'une grande violence m'entoura et souffla tout sur son passage, à l'exception de l'inconnu et des humains qui durent le ressentir comme étant une bourrasque de vent._

.

 **Patron** – _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ses yeux se sont ouverts tout seul et... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gamine ? »_

.

 _Mes yeux d'esprit, quant à eux, devinrent rouges et ma colère augmenta lorsque les chaînes des Enfers se propagèrent dans le monde des mortels et m'agrippèrent afin de me conduire à l'intérieur._

 _Je me débattis du mieux possible pour me libérer mais dès que je me détachais, une nouvelle m'attrapait peu après._

 _À l'instant où je m'y attendais le moins, l'Ange vola vers le Patron contre lequel il donna un violent coup de faux dans le dos._

 _Néanmoins, heureusement pour lui, je parvins à m'interposer et le reçus à sa place, au niveau de l'épaule gauche._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Ne le touche pas ! » _(voix rauque)_

.

 _À bout de nerfs, je libérai ma rage, mon énergie consumant ainsi les chaînons infernaux, et invoquai un sabre devant moi. Selon mon souhait, il correspondait et je le saisis de ma main droite._

 _À mon tour, j'attaquai l'Ange pendant plusieurs minutes alors que lui les para toutes sauf celle qu'il reçut dans le ventre._

 _L'ayant mis à terre, je m'accroupis au-dessus de lui et il prononça..._

.

 **Inconnu** – « Bien joué, humaine... Tu... tu as gagné... Tu es donc devenue une Ange de la Mort »

 **Mélissa** – « Mhh... ok. Une dernière volonté ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Oui... »

.

 _Il posa sa main gauche sur la mienne et une lumière blanche nous encercla durant quelques secondes._

 _Celle-ci disparût et je lui demandai..._

.

 **Mélissa** – « C'était quoi ça, gamin ?! »

 **Inconnu** – « Je... je t'ai transmis les pouvoirs d'Ange de la Mort et donc tu es finalement libre »

 **Mélissa** – « Libre de quoi ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Libre de vivre dans le corps d'une humaine ou en tant qu'âme »

 **Mélissa** – « Hmph !... Je vois... »

 **Inconnu** – « Tu... Tu peux me tuer, maintenant »

 **Mélissa** – « Très bien mais juste une chose avant... »

 **Inconnu** – « Oui ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Quel est ton nom ? »

 **Inconnu** – « Angel et toi ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Mélissa... Mélissa Sommet »

.

 _Une fois après lui avoir donné mon nom, je mis fin à ses jours en le décapitant et retournai ensuite dans mon corps._

.

 **Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :)**

 **En attendant, une review, un like et/ou un partage, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


	8. Chapitre 08 - Réveil

**Chapitre 08 : Réveil**

.

 _(Pdv Patron)_

.

 **Patron** – Gamine,… pardonne-moi…

 _._

 _Je m'en voulais… Je m'en voulais terriblement qu'elle soit dans cet état-là. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu me prendre l'impact à sa place… de ne pas avoir réussi à la retenir alors qu'elle fuyait et même… de ne pas être arrivé à la raisonner._

 _J'étais assis à ses côtés, la regardant dormir profondément._

 _Ça faisait depuis treize semaines que l'accident avait eu lieu et elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée._

 _Avec l'aide de Mathieu et du Prof, on l'avait fait quitter l'hôpital car les médecins avaient prévu de la débrancher, la laissant ainsi mourir, et nous l'installâmes dans la chambre d'ami._

 _Ça faisait depuis environ trois semaines qu'elle était ici et que je veillais presque h24 avec mon créateur._

 _Le Prof, quant à lui, passait la voir et l'ausculter trois fois par jour où il en profitait aussi pour soigner ses blessures venant à la fois de son accident mais aussi de son passé mafieux._

 _Elle avait des coupures ainsi que des brûlures sur tout son corps, sans compter les ecchymoses et une côte fracturée._

 _D'après le binoclard, vu la violence du choc, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de n'avoir que ça alors que pour moi, c'était déjà de trop._

 _Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça par ma faute._

 _Je lui tenais la main et lui caressais son doux visage meurtri._

 _Quand je l'observais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement mais aussi d'être triste et désolé._

 _On était mi-novembre, le 16 novembre 2023 plus précisément, lorsqu'elle est arrivée et maintenant, on est mi-février 2024 et… je devais bien avouer que j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle soit avec nous, qu'elle participe aux fêtes et événements heureux pour terminer l'ancienne année mais… plus le temps passait et plus, c'était peine perdue._

 _Depuis le jour où on la ramena chez nous, vu que je la veillais de mon plein gré, je ne pratiquais plus aucune activité, je n'allais même plus dans mes bordels pour tout vous dire à cause du fait que j'avais perdu le goût de m'y rendre._

 _Étrangement, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je serais capable de tomber amoureux d'une femme (ou d'un homme aussi) et encore moins de ma propre sœur mais… c'était bel et bien le cas. Je ne pouvais, malheureusement ou non, pas le nier._

 _Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque Mathieu entra dans la pièce._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Tu t'en veux encore, je me trompe ? »

 **Patron** – « Si je n'avais pas agi de la sorte, elle serait… »

 **Mathieu** – « Elle serait quoi ? »

 **Patron** – « Elle serait avec nous, en train de prendre du bon temps avec sa vraie famille »

 **Mathieu** – « Tu sais très bien que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Elle aurait fui et, avec un peu de chance, aurait été en fuite constamment ou alors elle aurait été capturée et tuée. Tu préfères quoi à choisir ? »

 **Patron** – « Être une famille totalement réunie et heureuse, gamin »

 **Mathieu** – « Je ne demande pas mieux, perso, mais… tu vois… on doit d'abord régler les problèmes et puis, on pourra être heureux »

 **Patron** – « Si tu le dis… »

 **Mélissa** – « Il… Il a raison… Je… je vais me d'… débarrasser m'… moi-même de Kinomoto et… et puis,… on… on sera en… en paix »

.

 _Elle prononça ces mots faiblement alors que je me penchais sur elle et Mathieu qui, lui, s'était rapproché._

.

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ?! Comment tu te sens ?! »

 **Mélissa** – « J'ai mal et j'… j'ai fr… froid. Je… Je suis g… gelée »

 **Patron** – « Comment ça se fait ? Tu es recouverte de plusieurs couches pourtant »

 **Mélissa** – « J'… Je ne sais pas m… mais j'… j'ai froid »

.

 _La voyant greloter et claquer des dents, Mathieu marcha jusqu'au radiateur et remarqua…_

.

 **Mathieu** – « C'est bizarre… »

 **Patron** – « De quoi ? »

 **Mathieu** – « Le radiateur est glacé et ce, malgré qu'il soit à fond »

 **Patron** – « C'est pas possible qu'on n'ait plus de chauffage ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Je sais bien. Je vais aller jeter un œil dans les autres pièces, je reviens ! »

.

 _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il quitta la chambre._

 _En attendant, Mélissa, quant à elle, gémissait._

.

 **Mélissa** – « P… Patron… J'… J'ai fr… froid »

 **Patron** – « Je sais, grande-sœur… J'ai une idée ! Elle va sûrement te paraître étrange mais fais-moi confiance »

.

 _Elle acquiesça en guise de réponse._

 _Je la déshabillai, doucement et délicatement pour elle, puis, j'entrai dans le lit, me couchai à ses côtés sous les draps, nous enveloppai, la pris dans mes bras et me collai à elle afin de la réchauffer. De cette façon, j'essayais de lui donner ma chaleur corporelle pour éviter qu'elle se refroidisse encre plus et que son état s'aggrave de plus bel._

 _Plusieurs minutes venaient de s'écouler que je sentais déjà le froid s'emparer de ma peau. L'air devenait de plus en plus frais au point que de la buée sortait de ma bouche quand je soufflais._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Comment tu te sens, Mélissa ? »

 **Mélissa** – « J'… J'ai encore fr… froid mais ça p… peut aller, et… et toi ? »

 **Patron** – « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiens le coup »

 **Mélissa** – « Mathieu ? Il est où ? »

 **Patron** – « Je ne sais pas et ça m'inquiète d'ailleurs »

 **Mélissa** – « Occupe-toi de lui »

 **Patron** – « Pas question que je te laisse seule, ici, à geler ! C'est notre seule façon de survivre dans ce froid glacial »

 **Mélissa** – « V'… Vas-y, s'il… te plaît! J'… J'insiste ! »

 **Patron** – « Non ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi ? »

 **Patron** – « Je viens de te dire le « pourquoi »» ?

 **Mélissa** – « Ça reste ton… ton frère et ton… ton créateur quand même »

 **Patron** – « NOTRE frère comme tu es aussi NOTRE sœur ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Ça ira pour moi. Te… tracasse pas »

 **Patron** – « Je reste avec toi et puis, c'est tout ! »

.

 _Elle soupira tout en fermant les yeux._

.

 **Patron** – « Ne ferme pas les yeux sinan tu vas t'endormir ! »

 **Mélissa** – « J'ai trop froid… »

 **Patron** – « Je sais mais tu dois rester éveillée ou tu risques d'y passer ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Aucune importance »

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Je suis sérieuse… Laisse-moi et va t'occuper des autres »

 **Patron** – « Non ! Je ne bougerai pas d'un poil ! »

 **Mélissa** – « Pourquoi ? »

 **Patron** – « Parce que je t'aime ! »

.

 _D'après son regard que je pus observer, elle semblait être étonnée et ne s'y attendait vraiment pas._

.

 **Mélissa** – « Comment ? »

 **Patron** – « De quoi « comment ? » ? »

 **Mélissa** – « Comment m'aimes-tu ? »

 **Patron** – « Comme ma sœur que tu es mais surtout… comme la femme de ma vie »

.

 _À mon plus grand étonnement, sa réponse ne se fît pas attendre longtemps._

 _Elle me serra encore plus contre elle et m'embrassa avec plein d'envie. Baiser que je ne tardai pas à le lui rendre._

 _Soudainement, un puissant cri déchira le silence inaudible des lieux et me tira de mes songes ou plutôt… de mon sommeil._

 _Je regardai autour de moi, la tête dans le cul et me dis…_

.

 **Patron** – « Encore ce rêve ? »


	9. Chapitre 09 : Par amour (partie 1)

**Chapitre 09 : Par amour** _ **(partie 1)**_

.

 _(Pdv Patron)_

.

 _Un puissant cri déchira le silence inaudible de la pièce et me tira de mes songes ou plutôt de… de mon sommeil._

 _Je regardai autour de moi, la tête dans le cul et dis…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Encore ce rêve ? »

.

 _Ça devait faire depuis plusieurs semaines que je faisais des rêves à propos d'elle, les autres et moi… Des semaines que j'avais peur de la perdre,… peur de ne plus la revoir, ne plus la sentir, ne plus l'avoir rien que pour moi._

 _Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la veiller, prendre soin d'elle, la prendre dans mes bras et bien plus encore._

 _Cependant, sous le coup des cris, paniqué et inquiet, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans les alentours et aperçus que ça venait de Mélissa._

 _Je la vis hurler à la mort alors qu'elle s'agitait dans tous les sens._

 _J'accourus dans les escaliers et alertai mes frères qui vinrent me rejoindre alors que je peinai à la calmer._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ?! Mélissa ?! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! Mélissa ?! »

.

 _Son regard semblait être perdu dans le vide, ne disait rien et convulsait beaucoup. C'était comme si son âme avait quitté son corps jusqu'à l'apparition de la belle et angélique inconnue._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'était quoi ces cris ? »

 **Patron** – C'est Mélissa. Je dormais et puis, je l'ai entendue crier et l'ai vue en train de convulser »

 **Mathieu** – « Je cours chercher le Prof pendant que toi, Patron, essaie de la maîtriser ! »

.

 _Alors qu'il allait partir…_

.

 **Inconnue** – « Ne touchez pas à ma maîtresse ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'… Qui es-tu ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Mon nom ne vous concerne guère !, mais vous… Qui êtes-vous et que tentez-vous de faire à ma maitresse ?! »

 **Patron** – « On est ses frères et on ne veut que son bien, gamine »

 **Inconnue** – « Je ne vous crois pas, jeunes gens ! »

 **Patron** – « Et pourtant, c'est vrai »

 **Inconnue** – « Prouvez-le-moi ! »

 **Patron** – « Comment ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Montrez-moi votre sang ! »

 **Mathieu** – « T'es malade ou quoi ?! On ne va pas se couper pour toi alors qu'on ne sait rien de toi ! »

 **Patron** – « La ferme, gamin, et fais-le ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

 **Patron** – « Fais ce qu'elle te demande, bon sang ! »

.

 _Ne prêtant sans plus attention aux dires de mon créateur, je m'emparai de mon canif, perçai un trou dans le pouce droit et en fis de même avec Mathieu, de force._

 _Nous les montrâmes à l'esprit, une goutte de nos sangs coulant légèrement._

 _Elle les brûla et décréta…_

.

 **Inconnue** – « Tu ne mentais donc pas, humain »

 **Patron** – « En effet, gamine »

 **Mathieu** – « Mhh… » _(léchant son pouce pour arrêter que ça saigne_ )

 **Inconnue** – « Très bien ! Permettez-moi donc de vous dire que son mal est bien plus tenace et douloureux à subir que vous ne le pensez »

 **Patron** – « C'est-à-dire ? »

 **Inconnue** – « C'est-à-dire que ses maux sont à la fois physiques et psychologiques. D'après mes constations, elle verrait ou revivrait des moments aléatoires de son passé sous la forme de flashs mais aussi… »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais aussi ? »

 **Patron** – « Accouche, gamine ! »

 **Inconnue** – _(soupire)_ « Elle serait possédée par un ou des « démons » que vous seuls, humains, pouvez-la sauver en la délivrant »

 **Panda** – « Que sous-entends-tu par-là ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Je sous-entends que ce sont des maux que seuls des humains peuvent soigner et qui ne relèvent pas du monde des esprits »

 **Mathieu** – « Le Monde des Esprits ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore un truc complètement n'importe quoi ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Celui-ci n'est pas « n'importe quoi », humain, mais la stricte vérité. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous en dire plus car sinon, je vous révélerais son secret et vous mettrais encore plus en danger que ce que vous êtes déjà »

 **Mathieu** – « Je suis perdu là »

 **Patron** – « Le secret ? De quel secret parles-tu, gamine ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Ni elle, ni moi ne pouvons vous raconter quoi que ce soit dessus »

 **Patron** – « Je vois… »

 **Mathieu** – « Que peut-on faire, ceci dit, pour qu'elle guérisse de ses maux ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Néanmoins, essayez déjà de découvrir ce dont elle souffre et puis, trouvez les solutions adéquates »

 **Panda** – « T'as facile, toi ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'y coller ! »

 **Inconnue** – « Erreur, cher ursidé ! De mon côté, je vais m'occuper d'elle et l'aider spirituellement tout en combattant à ses côtés »

 **Panda** – « Mouais, mouais… bien sûr »

 **Inconnue** – « Ceci n'est que vérité »

 **Panda** – « Si tu le dis… »

 **Mathieu** – « En attendant, je vais aller chercher le Prof pendant que vous, Panda et Patron, fassiez au mieux pour la maîtriser afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus ! »

 **Patron** – « Ça marche, gamin ! »

.

 _Mathieu se rendît aussitôt dans le labo du binoclard alors que le Panda et moi tentions qu'elle bouge le moins possible._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Panda ? T'attends quoi pour me filer un coup de main ? »

 **Panda** – « Je viens, je viens… »

.

 _Il s'approcha et lui bloqua les jambes tandis que je lui maintenais les bras mais elle convulsait toujours._

.

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ? Mélissa, réponds-moi ! Mélissa ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Elle n'a aucun contrôle de son corps et puis,… »

 **Patron** – « Et puis ? »

 **Panda** – « Elle a la même chose que la fois passée mais en pire ici »

 **Inconnue** – « Exactement »

 **Patron** – « Tu en es sûr, gamin ? » ( _inquiet)_

 **Panda** – « Certain ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu sais ce qu'elle avait ? »

 **Panda** – « Malheureusement, non »

 **Patron** – « On est sensé faire quoi alors ? »

 **Panda** – « J'en sais rien, moi. Je ne suis qu'un panda et non un médecin »

 **Patron** – « Je sais, je sais… »

.

 _Je soupirai et me penchai sur elle, voulant déposer mon front contre le sien mais elle me donna un coup de tête à la place._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Aïe ! »

 **Panda** – « Ça va ? »

 **Patron** – « Ouais, à part qu'elle vient de me donner un coup de tête »

 **Panda** – « Ça, c'est con »

 **Patron** – « En effet, gamin »

.

 _Je réessayai une seconde fois, avec un second coup en prime, et parvins à me coller à elle._

.

 **Patron** – « Mélissa… Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. C'est moi, le Patron, grande-sœur »

 **Prof** – « Son cerveau s'est mis en « pause » dans le but de se protéger »

 **Patron** – « Je vois… »

.

 _Je la lâchai, me positionnai à ses côtés, la pris dans mes bras et posai ma main sur son front. De cette manière, je pus visualiser ses pensées mais aussi récupérer un de ses maux._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Je t'aime »

.

 _Ma conscience m'abandonna et je m'effondrai sur le sol, le corps inerte et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit._

 _Je pouvais juste entendre ce qu'il se passait et encore… durant pas très longtemps._

 _Les autres se rapprochèrent et je sentis les mains de Mathieu qui me secouaient pour que je réagisse mais en vain._

 _Le Prof, quant à lui, ordonnait aux autres d'aller m'étendre dans mon lit._

 _Cela fait, il déboutonna ma chemise et m'ausculta._

 _Cependant, à bout de force, je sombrai dans l'inconscience alors qu'une sensation étrange et une chaleur sans précédente s'emparaient de moi._


	10. Chapitre 09 : Par amour (partie 2)

**Yo les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, ça va super ^^**

 **Je tiens à vous avertir que d'ici deux ou trois semaines, certaines vont changer en ce qui me concerne car je vais notamment déménager de là où je suis actuellement mais aussi que je vais pouvoir reprendre les cours après plusieurs mois de congés de maladie (rien de grave, je vous rassure ;) )**

 **En attendant, je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite de l'histoire mais surtout du neuvième chapitre qui sera du point de vue de Mélissa cette fois-ci.**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _(Pdv Mélissa)_

.

 _Ça devait faire depuis des mois que je souffrais de maux de tête, voire des malaises, et ce, presque tous les jours. Sans compter que ça faisait depuis un moment que je me noyais dans l'inconscience._

 _Cependant, les douleurs revinrent et me persécutèrent. Elles furent tellement violentes que physiquement parlant, j'hurlai à m'en exploser la voix. Mes sens, quant à eux, semblaient perdus._

 _En effet, l'obscurité se promenait devant mes yeux, mon odorat ayant décidé de ne plus rien sentir du tout, le goût… bah… il aurait fallu que j'ai quelque chose en bouche mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, ça allait être compliqué de savoir si je l'avais encore ou non._

 _Concernant le toucher, j'avais la sensation d'être couchée sur quelque chose de mou et lisse… un peu comme du tissu à première vue (surtout que je ne voyais rien… lol). J'avais l'impression que j'étais sur un lit étant donné que quelque chose d'autre me recouvrait et me tenait ainsi au chaud._

 _Néanmoins, même si mes autres sens, à l'exception du toucher, ne fonctionnaient pas tant que ça, mon ouïe, elle, avait l'air d'être en assez bon état vu que je percevais, tout de même, la voix du Patron qui disait…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ?! Mélissa ?! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît ! Mélissa ?! »

.

 _Je voulais lui répondre que j'aimerais bien mais les deux m'étaient tout bonnement impossibles et ce, malgré que je me forçais._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Mathieu que j'entendis parler._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'était quoi ces cris ? »

 **Patron** – C'est Mélissa. Je dormais et puis, je l'ai entendue crier et l'ai vue en train de convulser »

.

 _Je l'ai donc réveillé sans le vouloir… Tant pis !... Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?_

 _En attendant, je crevais de mal au crâne avec mes souvenirs (ce qui avait l'apparence d'en être) qui se déroulaient devant moi (dans mon cerveau) en plus du fait que je convulsais sans en comprendre la raison._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Je cours chercher le Prof pendant que toi, Patron, essaie de la maîtriser ! »

.

 _Suite à cela, ses pas s'éloignèrent lorsque tout à coup…_

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « Ne touchez pas à ma maîtresse ! »

.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ? C'était qui cette voix ? Sa maîtresse ? De quoi elle parlait là ? Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se déroulait et tout ce dont je pouvais faire, c'était d'écouter (en plus du reste)._

 _En parlant de ça,… Faîtes que ça s'arrête ! Ça durait depuis plusieurs minutes et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je voulais juste que cela cesse mais c'était tout le contraire à première vue et mes cris semblaient aller dans le même sens._

 _Pitié !... Faîtes que ces douleurs se stoppent et que je puisse enfin me reposer et me rétablir en paix avec, si possible, la possibilité d'arriver à, finalement, ouvrir les yeux._

 _Je disais ça mais je savais très bien que ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite._

 _Néanmoins, je m'interrogeais sur l'identité de la demoiselle qui prétextait que j'étais sa maîtresse._

.

 **Mathieu** – « Qu'… Qui es-tu ? »

.

 _Excellente question de ta part, Mathieu._

 _Ceci dit, je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée ou non mais bon… ce sera à voir avec le temps._

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « Mon nom ne vous concerne guère !, mais vous… Qui êtes-vous et que tentez-vous de faire à ma maitresse ?! »

.

 _Raaaaaaaaaaaah !... Elle me saoulait avec le fait que j'étais sa soi-disant « maîtresse » car j'avais beau réfléchir, je me rappelais pas d'avoir une esclave ou encore moins un animal qui parle (qui était totalement impossible car ça n'existait pas). À moins que ?... Nan !... Ça… ça ne pourrait tout simplement pas être faisable, si ?_

 _Serait-elle apparue depuis le moment où je suis devenue un Ange de la Mort ?_

 _Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus ça avait l'air probable dans ma tête mais… ça ne se pouvait pas !_

 _Qui plus est, si c'était vraiment ça alors… Nan ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent ! Si mon secret était dévoilé, eux comme moi risquerions des problèmes (ce qui ne me surprendrait pas)._

 _Il était hors de question qu'ils prennent connaissance de mon nouveau statut ! C'était bien trop dangereux pour nous !_

 _J'espérais que, si c'était bien ça, elle ne révélerait à ce propos ou sinon on serait mal et ce serait sûrement pire que Kinomoto._

 _._

 **Patron** – « On est ses frères et on ne veut que son bien, gamine »

 **Inconnue** – « Je ne vous crois pas, jeunes gens ! »

 **Patron** – « Et pourtant, c'est vrai »

 **Inconnue** – « Prouvez-le-moi ! »

 **Patron** – « Comment ? »

.

 _Elle avait de l'humour, la gamine ! Comment elle voulait qu'ils lui prouvent ?_

.

 **Inconnue** – « Montrez-moi votre sang ! »

 **Mathieu** – « T'es malade ou quoi ?! On ne va pas se couper pour toi alors qu'on ne sait rien de toi ! »

 **Patron** – « La ferme, gamin, et fais-le ! »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

 **Patron** – « Fais ce qu'elle te demande, bon sang ! »

.

 _Je devais bien avouer que j'aimais bien la gamine. Sa façon de penser, la manière dont elle leur demande de lui prouver leurs dires… C'était carrément métal !_

 _Cependant, je rejoignais la réaction de Mathieu du fait que ça paraissait bizarre comme technique de preuve et en plus, sachant qu'ils ne la connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam._

.

 **Inconnue** – « Tu ne mentais donc pas, humain »

 **Patron** – « En effet, gamine »

 **Mathieu** – « Mhh… »

.

 _Nan mais j'étais en train de rêver là ou quoi ?!_

 _Il a osé se blesser (en plus de Mathieu mais bon… lui, osef !), même si ça ne devait être qu'une simple coupure, juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison ? Pourquoi a-t-il agi de la sorte ?! Ce… Ce n'était pas sensé venant de lui au vu de sa personnalité alors… pourquoi faire cela ?_

 _Tout cela n'avait aucun sens selon moi mais que pouvais-je faire ?_

 _À l'heure actuelle, absolument rien mais avec le temps, j'osais aspirer que les choses s'arrangent enfin et que tout rentre dans l'ordre pour eux et ce, quitte à y laisser ma peau s'il le fallait._

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « Très bien ! Permettez-moi donc de vous dire que son mal est bien plus tenace et douloureux à subir que vous ne le pensez »

.

 _Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « C'est-à-dire ? »

."

 _Il était con ou quoi ?! « C'est-à-dire ? »,… « C'est-à-dire ? »,… C'est-à-dire que j'ai horriblement mal et que j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle (à moins que je ne le sois déjà…), crétin !_

 _Quel boulet il pouvait être quand il le voulait !…_

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « C'est-à-dire que ses maux sont à la fois physiques et psychologiques. D'après mes constations, elle verrait ou revivrait des moments aléatoires de son passé sous la forme de flashs mais aussi… »

 **Mathieu** – « Mais aussi ? »

 **Patron** – « Accouche, gamine ! »

 **Inconnue** – _(soupire)_ « Elle serait possédée par un ou des « démons » que vous seuls, humains, pouvez-la sauver en la délivrant »

.

 _Plus le temps s'écoulait et moins je pigeais à ce qui se disait dans la pièce._

 _Je serais manipulée par un ou plusieurs « démons » ? De quoi ou de qui elle parlait comme ça ?_

 _Alors ces maux de tête, ces vertiges, voire ces malaises, mais aussi les variations d'humeur et de personnalité seraient dus à ça ? Sérieusement ? Depuis quand et comment ça serait possible ? Scientifiquement, ça ne l'est pas. Par contre, fallait bien admettre que le fait que je sois devenue un Ange de la Mort n'était pas logique du point de vue de la science sauf que c'était bel et bien réel._

 _Toutefois, ça m'étonnerait grandement et ce, même si après tout, pourquoi pas. Je n'en étais plus à ça près en y repensant._

 _Qui plus est, ces flashs que j'ai correspondraient donc à des souvenirs de ma vie passée ?... De ma vie avant que je devienne amnésique ? Si tel est le cas, ça expliquerait tout._

 _Ceci dit, la première chose serait que je récupère entièrement ma mémoire et pour cela… il faudrait que j'ai tous les éléments du puzzle en ma possession et ainsi espérer les replacer correctement._

 _._

 **Panda** – « Que sous-entends-tu par-là ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Je sous-entends que ce sont des maux que seuls des humains peuvent soigner et qui ne relèvent pas du monde des esprits »

.

 _Nan mais elle est sérieuse là ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'évoquer le sujet de ce qui devait et doit être top secret ?_

 _Cette imbécile souhaite ma mort ou ça se passe comment ?!_

 _Je vous jure ! Elle n'a pas l'air très futé, on dirait ! Super…_

 _Pourquoi a-t-il encore fallu que ça me tombe dessus ?! Nan mais je vous jure !..._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Le Monde des Esprits ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore un truc complètement n'importe quoi ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Celui-ci n'est pas « n'importe quoi », humain, mais la stricte vérité. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous en dire plus car sinon, je vous révélerais son secret et vous mettrais encore plus en danger que ce que vous êtes déjà »

.

 _Mais c'est qu'elle continue en plus ! Sérieusement ?! C'est possible d'être conne à ce point ou quoi ?! Elle dévoile, sans gêne, l'existence du monde des anges et va même jusqu'à évoquer, à mes frères, le secret dont personne sur cette planète ne doit savoir ?! Nan mais elle se fout de moi là ?!_

 _Elle peut s'estimer chanceuse, cette grosse poufiasse, que je sois inconsciente et en train de convulser (et ce, même si simplement inconsciente m'aurait suffi) car je l'aurais massacrée pour en avoir dit autant !_

 _Qui plus est, qui c'est qui les aura sur le dos avec leurs tas de questions ?! Bah moi, évidement ! Qui voulez-vous que e soit d'autre, hein ?_

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Je suis perdu là »

.

 _Sincèrement, il serait dans son propre intérêt de ne pas chercher à comprendre car, vu qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être une lumière, il se fatiguerait pour rien._

.

 **Patron** – « Le secret ? De quel secret parles-tu, gamine ? »

.

 _Ceci dit, heureusement que le Patron est, à première vue, plus intelligent que son créateur car s'ils étaient tous aussi paumés que l'autre… je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait._

 _Au final, ce n'est pas plus mal… même si je sens que je vais avoir plus de mal à me défaire de ses interrogations._

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « Ni elle, ni moi ne pouvons vous raconter quoi que ce soit dessus »

 **Patron** – « Je vois… »

 _._

 _Au moins, elle a été directe dans sa réponse. C'est déjà ça mais je sais que, même s'il prétend comprendre et accepter, il n'en pense pas moindre pour autant et aura, tout de même, l'intention de m'interroger à mon réveil ou peu après en tout cas._

 _._

 **Mathieu** – « Que peut-on faire, ceci dit, pour qu'elle guérisse de ses maux ? »

 **Inconnue** – « Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

.

 _Merci,… ça va beaucoup mais beaucoup m'aider, ça…_

.

 **Inconnue** – « ...Néanmoins, essayez déjà de découvrir ce dont elle souffre et puis, trouvez les solutions adéquates »

.

 _Je ne voudrais pas paraître mauvaise langue mais… avec eux, c'est pas gagné._

 _._

 **Panda** – « T'as facile, toi ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'y coller ! »

.

 _Chacun son domaine et puis,… excuse-moi de t'emmerder avec mes soucis, saloperie de boule de poils chinoise ! Nan mais… !_

.

 **Inconnue** – « Erreur, cher ursidé ! De mon côté, je vais m'occuper d'elle et l'aider spirituellement tout en combattant à ses côtés »

 **Panda** – « Mouais, mouais… bien sûr »

.

 _Va crever, panda de mes deux… !_

.

 **Inconnue** – « Ceci n'est que vérité »

 **Panda** – « Si tu le dis… »

.

 _Mais bien sûr, ducon ! Elle ne fait que de te dire la vérité, crétin de panda !_

.

 **Mathieu** – « En attendant, je vais aller chercher le Prof pendant que vous, Panda et Patron, fassiez au mieux pour la maîtriser afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus ! »

.

 _Bah quand même !... C'est pas trop tôt ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient devenus aveugles vu qu'ils s'en foutaient de mes convulsions._

 _Je ne sais même pas combien de temps a duré leur conversation mais j'espère pour eux que je n'aurai pas de séquelles à cause de ça parce que sinon… !_

 _Je les bute tous mais absolument tous ! Sans exception !_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Ça marche, gamin ! »

.

 _Mathieu quitta la pièce alors que d'autres pas se rapprochèrent._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Panda ? T'attends quoi pour me filer un coup de main ? »

 **Panda** – « Je viens, je viens… »

.

 _Ils essayèrent de me maintenir en bloquant mes membres mais sans succès vu que je continuais de me mouvoir dans tous les sens._

 _Le Patron tentait de cesser mes agitations en me parlant et en me consolant mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Quant à mon mal de crâne, il s'amplifiait et mes cris avec de surcroît._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Mélissa ? Mélissa, réponds-moi ! Mélissa ? »

.

 _J'aimerais bien lui répondre mais mon cerveau ne m'en donne pas l'ordre, me fait subir le martyr et m'envoie chier._

 _Sans compter qu'une sensation étrange, un peu comme une présence énergétique, et une chaleur immense prenaient possession de mon être. Je ne savais ce que c'était mais c'était à la fois agréable et désagréable mais j'en avais aussi ras le cul._

 _Je ne souhaitais, ceci dit, qu'une seule et unique chose… que tout cela CESSE !_

 _Des mois et des mois que ça durait et j'avais aucune idée de quand ça se terminerait._

 _Subitement, je crus capter des mots intelligents de la part du Panda._

 _._

 **Inconnue** – « Elle n'a aucun contrôle de son corps et puis,… »

 **Patron** – « Et puis ? »

 **Panda** – « Elle a la même chose que la fois passée mais en pire ici »

 **Inconnue** – « Exactement »

 **Patron** – « Tu en es sûr, gamin ? » ( _inquiet)_

 **Panda** – « Certain ! »

 **Patron** – « Tu sais ce qu'elle avait ? »

 **Panda** – « Malheureusement, non »

 **Patron** – « On est sensé faire quoi alors ? »

.

 _S'ils essayaient déjà de me bloquer le plus possible pour éviter que je convulse de trop et que je me blesse plus serait, en soi, une excellente chose. Peut-être pas pour eux mais pour moi, oui._

 _._

 **Panda** – « J'en sais rien, moi. Je ne suis qu'un panda et non un médecin »

 **Patron** – « Je sais, je sais… »

.

 _Pendant qu'ils discutaient, le Patron soupira et pencha son visage vers le mien et, avec mes convulsions, il se prît un coup de boule involontaire de ma part._

 _._

 **Patron** – « Aïe ! »

 **Panda** – « Ça va ? »

 **Patron** – « Ouais, à part qu'elle vient de me donner un coup de tête »

 **Panda** – « Ça, c'est con »

 **Patron** – « En effet, gamin »

.

 _Je devais bien avouer que ça m'aurait bien fait rire si je n'avais pas autant mal et que mon état diminuait de plus en plus._

 _Il retenta une seconde fois et en reçut un deuxième en cadeau (désoléeeeeeee ^^") mais il parvînt, tout de même, à se coller à moi et ajouta…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Mélissa… Calme-toi, s'il te plaît. C'est moi, le Patron, grande-sœur »

.

 _Il avait beaucoup d'humour lui… Je me doutais bien que c'était lui rien qu'à sa voix, merci !... mais bon… Il avait vraiment l'impression que je faisais exprès ou quoi ? Quel con ! Enfin… je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre voix supplémentaire s'ajouta dans la salle._

 _À première vue, cette dernière, en plus de sa façon de s'exprimer, me faisait penser à celui avec sa blouse blanche qui n'était autre que… Comment il se nommait déjà ?... Ah oui !... Le Prof !_

 _._

 **Prof** – « Elle ne t'entend pas, Patron »

 **Patron** – « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, quat'z yeux ? »

 **Prof** – « Son cerveau s'est mis en « pause » dans le but de se protéger »

.

 _Mon cerveau en « pause » ? Il était sérieux là ? Parce que si je réfléchissais un peu (ce qui amplifiait la douleur, ce dit en passant…), si mon cerveau était en « pause » comme il le disait si bien alors il faudrait qu'on m'explique comment j'arrivais à penser, entendre et comprendre ce qui se déroulait à cet instant même._

 _Nan mais… quel abruti ce Prof, quand même ! Il prétend, à ce qu'on m'a déjà raconté, être le meilleur mais aussi le plus grand savant du monde et il se trompe sur ça ?_

 _À moins que… À moins que ce serait dû au fait que je sois devenue un Ange de la Mort ? Je n'en savais rien mais… après tout, c'était fort possible, voire très probable._

 _Néanmoins, je ne me priverai pas de lui dire ce que je pense ! C'était ce dont à quoi je songeais au moment où…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Je vois… »

.

 _À ses mots, il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête._

 _Bizarrement et à mon plus grand étonnement, il me lâcha, se plaça à côté de moi, me serra contre lui et posa sa main droite sur mon front._

 _Il me chuchota doucement et discrètement à l'oreille…_

 _._

 **Patron** – « Je t'aime »

.

 _Ensuite, mes souvenirs se dissipèrent tandis qu'une partie de mes maux et de ces sensations étranges s'évaporèrent en même temps qu'un bruit sourd de chute résonna près de moi._

 _Je n'osais et ne pouvais imaginer les faits ! Il décida de se « sacrifier » en s'accaparant de mes souffrances (une part du moins) pour me soulager et ce, parce qu'il m'aimait…_

 _Tout était clair en moi, maintenant. Je n'avais, dorénavant, plus le droit de douter de ses paroles._

.

.

.

.

.

Re, les gens ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce la suite de ce chapitre qui montre l'apparition d'une nouvelle alliée mais qui, surtout, va laisser place à de nouvelles interrogations sur le passé et le futur de nos chers protagonistes.

N'hésitez pas à voter et surtout, à laisser un commentaire sur ce que vous en avez de ce chapitre (ou de la fanfic en général). Quant à moi, je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite avec de nouvelles révélations.

Ciao, ciao ! :)


End file.
